Death Watching
by sirknightchase816
Summary: Naruto died using a suicide seal that took Kaguya Otsutsuki with him. Now he finds himself in the presence of a loli-goddess who wants to watch random scenes of his other versions lives. This wasn't what he expected the after life to be like... Oh look! Ramen!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hello everyone, how are you all doing today? Anyways, today I decided to write a quick chapter to a new story I'll be writing when I hit a stump on Kitsune Sanctuary. I always run into a problem where I have ideas for random scenes that are either funny, awesome, or sad. However, I don't feel like writing an entire story just to get to said scene. That's where this story come in, it will be full of scene ideas that I might one day turn into a story. I can't stress the word might any more.

This story will most likely be updated far more often then Kitsune Sanctuary. The only thing I can hope is that you get some laughs out of this while waiting for my main story to update.

In other news, I plan on rewriting Mistakes Happen as well because it's an eyesore.

Anyways, on with the show!

When the writing is like this, then that means you are not in a scene.

 **When the writing is like this, then that means you are seeing a scene.**

Thoughts are inverted depending if in a scene or not.

I do not own Naruto.

I do own my OCs though...

Enjoy the story!

Update - 7/2/2018

Fixed grammatical errors and switched the scenes to bold to make it easier for the readers.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open faster than the speed of light. He searched through his memories, the last thing he remembered was using a suicide sealing technique that would take Kaguya Otsutsuki with him. If he is remembering things correctly, that would most definitely mean he is no longer in the world of the living. For some reason he expected death to feel different, instead he is rather comfortable. It felt like he is laying on a fluffy cloud.

Deciding to examine his afterlife, he looked down and noted that he is laying on an exquisite looking white couch. Two fluffy black pillows rest at each corner, one that he just happened to be laying on top of and enjoying immensely. Seriously, he would almost be content with just owning these pillows.

Snapping out of his soft pillow daze, he decided to look around the room he found himself in. It is massive compared to his apartment. It is like comparing a broom closet to a master bedroom. He didn't know how he felt about that bit of knowledge.

Sleek wooden flooring reflected the iridescent lights that shined from the light fixtures in the room. The walls are a pearl white with few framed pictures of varying landscapes hung up. A black coffee table rested in front of the white couch with an extremely advanced television in front of that. The television rested on top of a black stand with electronics he didn't recognize. The only thing he knew is like the television, they are heavily advanced.

Large glass windows that went from the floor to the roof looked over a beautiful futuristic city. Buildings that climbed their way to the heavens are glowing brightly with lights. It is reminiscent to the towers you could find in Amegakure. The pitch-black sky showed a full moon, but he couldn't see the stars that usually twinkled like he normally could. He didn't recognize the area at all though, which confused him.

"Nice place, right?" a feminine voice asked lightly beside him.

Naruto jumped to his feet in surprise, he didn't even sense whoever said that. Putting himself on guard, he got into a fighting stance as he eyed the girl warily deciding how big of a threat she is. She has long flowing blond hair that went down to her waist, and a child-like face. Her large round sky-blue eyes looked up into his own sapphire eyes. She has a petite frame and a small chest that matched her figure. She wore a white long-sleeve t-shirt that hugged her body, and skin tight jet-black pants. If he must guess, she looked around fourteen and not much of a threat but looked are deceiving.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked answering her question with his own. He is usually very kind, but he has just come from a warzone where he sacrificed his own life to save everyone. Plus, waking up in a weird room surrounded by strange stuff with terrifyingly tall buildings in an unknown place is scary. So, you could forgive him for being a little on edge.

She flashed him a small smirk, "It's only polite to introduce yourself first before asking another, isn't it?" the girl countered expertly.

His fighting stance faltered for a second, taken off guard by the unexpected redirect. "Naruto Uzumaki, and you?" he responded.

The small girl sent him a serene smile, "Kami, pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." The newly founded Kami replied mirthfully. She was already fully aware of who he is, but the blond is being rather rude. Not to mention she wanted to mess with him a little.

That is not what he expected when he asked for her name. This is just his luck, of course he wakes up beside Kami! She is literally a goddess that rules over everything, and he just decided to be rude to the loli! At least this helps confirm the question if he is dead or not. ' _Dear Kami, please help me…_ ' he thought with a tired sigh.

"Help you with what?" Kami questioned with another child-like smile.

"Huh?" Naruto responded dumbly.

"You just asked me to help you, what do you need help with?" she asked innocently, but the look in her sky-blue eyes danced with amusement. He knew that look all to well, the look of someone messing with you. It is the look he gave people when he is up to something fun. Worse, it is also the look he gave people when he has a gorgeous prank planned. He decided he didn't like being on the opposite side of it.

"I'm just thinking over my luck on how I am dead and woke up besides, well, you." Naruto said in exasperation. This isn't how he planned his afterlife experience to go. He expected to wake up surrounded by his loving family and friends who are waiting on the other side. Instead, he got a loli-goddess which he believes has a prankster side in her.

"What, did you not want to see me?" she said with tears beginning to form in her eyes, giving him her most hurtful look she could muster. The problem is, she is a goddess with a child-like face, she only gave the best hurtful face. If one were to gaze into her expression, one would assume you just killed her puppy.

Naruto's eyed widened in panic at seeing the loli-goddess start to cry. "W-what!? N-no, I'm very happy to see you!" he immediately corrected himself. The last thing he wanted to do is get on the bad side of a goddess. That would not go over well for him. He didn't know what she could do to him, but it's probably isn't a good thing.

Kami's face did a complete one-eighty almost like she faked her previous hurt look. "Oh goody, I'm so glad." She commented with a bright smile.

At this point in time, Naruto's stance is completely forgotten from the surreal moment. His mind deduced that while she is extraordinarily powerful, she most likely isn't a threat to him. He mostly hoped that she isn't a threat. Sadly, knowing his luck, that is most likely not the case. Damn it, he is willing to gamble on those odds!

An awkward silence filled the room before Naruto decided to break it. "So… where am I?" Naruto questioned staring into her pretty blue eyes.

"In my living room." She answered simply.

"Oh…" he replied lamely. Another moment of awkwardness passed before he decided to ask another question. "Why am I in your living room?"

Kami put a hand to her chin like she is in deep thought before nodding her head in satisfaction. "I was bored and wanted company, plus I thought this would be fun." She replied truthfully. While she wouldn't tell him outright, she is one hundred percent messing with the blond. However, she is relatively sure he already picked up on that detail. It is true though that she is bored and did bring him here to have some fun. She just wanted to make things a little difficult for her fellow blond.

Naruto blinked at her response not sure how to react to that. "I see… what exactly did you want to do?" he asked warily.

"Ah, well, you see, you are what I like to call a 'main soul'. A main soul is when entire worlds literally revolve around you, your life is destined to be interesting. The beauty of this is your soul transcends timelines and lives multiple lives! Now, while your life has ended, your other lives are still going strong!" she commented excitedly, "So, we're going to sit down and watch some interesting moments together for the rest of eternity, or until I get bored. Which ever comes first." She answered casually with a simple wave of the hand.

Naruto sat back down on the unnaturally soft couch beside the small goddess thinking over everything she just told him. It's a little confusing being told that multiple worlds revolve around his life. Not only that, but he is still alive in other timelines. A large part of him felt like she is messing with him, but she is a goddess, he couldn't prove it. So, he did the only thing he could of, he accepted it.

"Okay, sounds like fun." He responded cheerfully. If what she said is true, he is curious to find out what his other lives are like. How different could they really be?

"You accepted that rather easily." Kami said while staring at him.

"In my life, I've learned to just accept things that are handed to you." He said honestly while nodding his head sagely.

She shrugged her shoulders turning towards the television. "Okay, well then, let's get started!" she chirped as she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The screen lit up to the sight of a familiar forest, a very deadly forest that he had once been eaten by a giant snake it. Training ground forty-four, The Forest of Death.

 **Training Ground forty-four has an infamous name known as The Forest of Death. It is said to have been created by the first hokage, Hashirama Senju. The natural energy around the forest is so potent; inhabitants of the forest grew to incredible sizes with ferocious appetites. The training ground is used in training ANBU to survive in hostile environments, and sometimes for unlucky genin used for the survival portion of the chūnin exams.**

 **This year it just happened to be hosting the chūnin exams where the goal is to collect either the scroll of heaven or earth from an opposing team. You could steal the scroll from them stealthily, fight them into submission or murder them. In this forest, anything went. The contestants knew what they were signing up for when they went in though, so the fault of death laid on their shoulders, and their shoulders only.**

 **Team seven consisting on Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha are traveling the forest rather quickly trying to find another team to eliminate. Their goal is to be one of the first teams to make it out of the forest, or at least that is Sakura and Sasuke's goal. Naruto has other goals and objectives that are being accomplished just by being in the presence of the Uchiha.**

The scene on the television gave a closeup to all the members of team seven, and while Sakura and Sasuke looked like what he remembered way back in the past. He, himself looked different, there wasn't a hint of orange in his clothes at all. This Naruto wore a jet-black sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his sun kissed shoulders. A light grey jonin styled vest overtop of it, dark grey ANBU styled pants with knee padding, and black armored shinobi sandals.

Naruto stared at his counterpart in confusion. "I look kind of cool, but where is the orange?" he thought out loud getting a deadpan expression from the goddess sitting beside him. Naruto just couldn't imagine himself without his trusty color by his side.

The goddess resting beside him like what this version of Naruto is wearing a lot better than the horrendous neon-orange jumpsuit he wore back then. It isn't like she has a problem with orange, she rather liked the color. The problem itself is the disgusting design of the jumpsuit the younger Naruto wore. "This version of you was raised differently, hence the change in fashion." She replied evenly.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, but that still didn't explain one large detail. "That doesn't really explain the lack of orange." He said in a completely serious tone.

"Will it make you feel better if I told you that this Naruto still loves orange?" She asked.

"It would help, yes." He said coolly.

She noticed that he is looking at her expectantly. "He loves orange." Kami sighed.

"Good, at least he understands what the best color in the world is." Naruto stated.

"That's still you." Kami said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"That just proves my point." Naruto said in a mater-of-fact tone.

Kami decided not to reply and get back to watching the television. Her first conversation in centuries, and while she is enjoying the company, she is slightly regretting not choosing a smart Naruto. ' _What's done is done I guess…_ ' she thought.

 **A powerful gust of wind suddenly ripped through the trees almost throwing Naruto through the deadly forest. Luckily, he managed to stay sticking to the tree branch underneath him. He imagined it would have hurt a lot to be thrown through the forest so high up.**

" **What the hell was that?!" Sakura screamed out her question, already beginning to panic.**

" **A strong futon jutsu, stay on guard." Naruto said coolly.**

" **Hn." Sasuke grunted, getting into a fighting stance.**

" **Stop trying to act so cool Naruto-baka! This is dangerous, stop trying to out show Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched loudly hurting her teammates ears, even stunning their soon to be attacker. The girl took bride in her lungs.**

 **Naruto sighed heavily, regretting ever accepting this assignment. He needed a drink, and that is saying a lot because he didn't even drink. Hell, he couldn't even get drunk with his tenant washing out the poison faster then he could drink it.**

"What's wrong with Sakura, she seems more…" Naruto said trailing off at the end.

"Bitchy?" Kami finished for him.

"Yeah, why is that?" Naruto questioned. His version of Sakura was a tad whiney in the past, but she was never so loud and bitchy. Yes, she would call him a baka, but that was just her thing.

"This Sakura never had you to be her punching bag in the academy, she became an even more die-hard fan of the Uchiha. You randomly popped up and out-classed him in everything making Sasuke upset. Sakura seeing this tries to berate you to appease her desires ego." Kami answered calmly, not taking her eyes off the television.

"I see…" Naruto said, turning back to the television.

 **An older woman stood in front of team seven, in the process of deepthroating a scroll that they just happened to need. Her tongue slithered out and lick her lips even managing the impressive feat of licking her nose. The disturbed faces of team seven didn't go unnoticed and managed to make the woman smirk.**

" **Sasuke-kun, I can do that too if you want." Sakura randomly blurted out.**

 **The woman, Naruto, and Sasuke stared at her with what could be described as a 'what the fuck' face. In the middle of a life or death situation, she says something that not only managed to throw them off, but their enemy off. If only she managed to do that without friendly fire.**

 **The woman coughed into her hand gathering the attention of the boys again, a little upset the pink-haired girl ruined her awesome creepy entrance she was going for. She would manage though, they were still disturbed with her scroll sucking. Not to mention her tongue touching her nose would impress them enough to realize how big of a threat she truly is. "Sasuke-kun, I've come for you." She said boldly.**

" **You bitch!" Sakura yelled, glaring absolute murder at this new whore. She worked her ass of stalking him, collecting things he discarded and even rubbing his face when he is sleeping soundly in his room. Then this new girl suddenly appears trying to take her prince charming, hell no!**

" **I, uh, appreciate the confession… but I'm not interested." The Uchiha said awkwardly, completely ignoring the cheers of victory from his pink haired teammate.**

" **I can give you the power you desire to kill Itachi-kun." The woman said seductively.**

 **Naruto is watching this meeting go on and realized this is when his mission would matter. He would watch this very closely, as there might not be a full team seven soon. There might not be any team seven after this, this woman is suppressing her chakra. She has kage level reserves, whoever this is, is extraordinarily dangerous.**

 **Sasuke's eyes lit up like he was just handed a puppy on Christmas morning. Power to kill that** _ **man**_ **, don't mind if I do! "What type of power are you talking about?" Sasuke asked cautiously. He may be power hungry, but he's not an idiot.**

" **Let me bite your neck, and I'll show you." The woman winked disturbing Naruto, angering Sakura, and confusing Sasuke. Yes, she would bite him and give him ultimate power, then he would come running to him in hopes of training. Then she would have his body all to herself! '** _ **This is much easier then going after Itachi-kun!**_ **' The woman thought evilly.**

"This fight is a lot more… disturbing then I remember." Naruto said warily. He wasn't completely sure, but he felt like there is a sexual undertone hidden throughout the dialogue.

"It's pretty funny though." Kami was stifling a chuckle with her right hand. The disturbed face and innuendos in this battle are perfect! Who would have guessed a fight could be so vocal?

" **If anyone's biting his neck, it's going to be me you whore!" Sakura screeched, losing herself in righteous anger. She charged head first at the woman who just raised an eyebrow. To Sakura, all who problems in life could be solved with a mean right hook. It has yet to fail her, so it should get her through her entire life.**

 **Just as Sakura was about to nail the woman in the face with her fist, she is literally bitched slapped sending her flying into a tree. Sadly, a very sharp branch happened to be in her route and impaled her going straight through her stomach. She started screaming in pain and coughing up impressive amounts of blood before she died of shock. Let the world know, this version of Sakura Haruno died via bitch slap.**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed at the television, eyes full of horror. He might not have known this version of Sakura, or liked her, but it is still Sakura! Watching her die in such a gruesome way is horrifying.

"If it makes you feel better, she planned on poisoning your ramen after the exams to make the Uchiha feel better." Kami said, shrugging her shoulders at the pink haired girl's death. She has only ever liked her in a few timelines, but for some reason it is in her very existence to be an annoying bitch until she is in her late teens. Sometimes, she would get even worse in those time periods which is just impressive if not annoying.

That stopped Naruto from feeling bad right on the spot. It is one thing to poison him, beat him up, even mortally wound him, but it is a whole different issue to defile the food of the gods! Ramen is pure and deserved nothing less than to be eaten and savored with respect. "Why would she hurt the ramen…" he said sadly, truly not understanding what could compel someone to do something some cruel.

Kami started sweating slightly, she had just told him she planned on murdering him in cold blood and he is worried about ramen. ' _I think he put's ramen on a higher pedestal then myself…_ ' she thought blankly.

 **The woman blinked at the pink-haired girl's pathetic death. She didn't even hit her that hard and she managed to find a way to die. While impressive, was not her original goal. '** _ **Now how is Sasuke-kun supposed to pass the exam!?**_ **' she thought, raddling ideas around her head.**

 **Naruto and Sasuke are both staring blankly at their teammates death. The smartest girl in the academy had managed to charge an enemy who is clearly far superior to them and die via back-hand into a tree branch. If they survived this encounter, they would say she died an honorable death. Mostly because this is embarrassing for them.**

" **Sasuke-kun, you've already failed the exams. Come with me, and I'll give you power that will rival kages!" She shouted like she was selling product. Luckily for her, when dealing with Sasuke, you could sell him a broken pen if you mentioned power.**

 **Sasuke thought very hard about this offer, the woman is clearly strong and offering free power. The cons are, he would become a missing-nin, tarnish the Uchiha name even more, and leave his rival. However, the pros are power that would kill Itachi. The choice is obvious, he isn't getting the power he needed here so why not find it somewhere else! "I accept your proposal, anything to kill** _ **him**_ **!" Sasuke said emphasized 'him'.**

 **Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his hand slowly went for a kunai in his pouch. It looks like team seven is officially disbanded. His mission was to watch over Sasuke Uchiha who is labeled a flight-risk and eliminate if he were to become a traitor. Much to his dismay, it appears the Uchiha clan is about to be down one more member.**

 **The woman's neck stretched out disturbingly and charged at Sasuke's neck. She bit down hard causing a light moan of pleasure and pain to leave Sasuke's lips. Her neck retracted back to her body, and she licked the blood from her lips. The Uchiha's neck is now adorned with a seal that immediately started causing pain to the holder.**

 **Just before Sasuke passed out a kunai lodged itself in Sasuke's head. His body went limp and hit the large wooden branch with a loud 'thump'. Sasuke Uchiha died alongside his one-sided lover.**

 **The woman blinked in shock. Sakura's dead eyes blinked with horror, the victim's eyes blinked because he is dead. Naruto is looking at the body of his dead teammate, then turned his attention to the woman who is just gazing off into space. He didn't understand why that is so shocking, he literally said he is becoming a traitor in front of him. Did they think he is just going to let that happen?**

" **You killed Sasuke-kun…" The woman mumbled not expecting this outcome.**

" **Yes." Naruto said blandly, apparently, she did believe that.**

"I killed Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled in shock. He would admit, Sasuke and him have their differences. He didn't think he had it in him to kill his best friend though.

"Yes, yes you did." Kami nodded her head sagely. She would admit it was a bit of dark humor, but the suddenness of it is hilarious. With that death alone, he somehow managed to screw up so many future enemy plans. Though, looking at Naruto's grief-stricken face maybe she should have started with something lighter. She did something to cheer the fellow blond up by summoning a steaming hot bowl of miso pork ramen in front of him.

Naruto's nose twitched signaling him to the smell of heaven. A fresh steaming bowl of hot miso pork ramen appeared in front of him, sitting majestically on the coffee table. A blessing from the ramen gods perhaps? Is this their way to make him feel better for watching his two friends die in front of him? ' _Thank you, ramen gods…_ ' Naruto prayed to his ramen gods, which did not go unheard by Kami whose eye is twitching.

"You're welcome Naruto." The miso broth bubbled majestically.

Naruto gained stars in his eyes, they are real! Kami's eyes on the other hand opened in shock, they are real!? There is a god of death, a god of darkness, and a god of light. Somehow down the line, enough people worshipped ramen to create a god. To make matters worse, the god just claimed credit for her kind deed!

The blonde boy slurped down his ramen which calmed his nerves. The sadness from his two teammates deaths vanished since he realized they aren't his Sasuke and Sakura. They are that Naruto's Sasuke and Sakura. He lost nothing, and that is just fine with him.

 **The woman stared at Sasuke's dead body that is slowly leaking his crimson life essence. All her plans, all her dreams, were ended by a blond and a kunai. She thought about this for a second, Minato Namikaze stole the hokage position from him with a kunai as well, and he was also blond. She eyed Naruto warily, perhaps blonds are bad luck?**

 **While the mysteriously perverted woman is having her self-monologue, Naruto replaced himself and his teammates with shadow clones. He has no reason to stay in this damn forest any longer now that his mission is complete. They lost an asset, the Uchiha clan is no longer present in Konoha. Hopefully the enemies of Konoha wouldn't see this as a sign of weakness.**

 **He soon reached the exit of the forest. This is caught on camera, immediately disqualifying him for the exams. Luckily for this blond, he is already higher than a chūnin. No one else knew that, but they soon would.**

The television flashed to black signaling the end of the scene. It was one of the shorter scenes, but it was interesting enough. She had already seen that one before, but she wanted to ween Naruto into them. She would admit to choosing a rather dark humor scene, maybe Yami was rubbing off on her?

"So, what did you think?" Kami asked Naruto.

"It was different then I remember for sure. I was blown away by that gust of wind last time and ate by a giant snake." Naruto said shivering in disgust, "When I managed to get back to Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan, they were both pretty beaten up. Orchi-teme fought a little more with us before knocking me out, then sometime down the line he gave the curse hickey to Sasuke-teme.

"This fight was more vocal then I remember… Not to mention more disturbing with Orchi-teme trying to seduce him. I am sad to see Sakura-chan be, well, like that. It felt shameful, like she was disgracing her own memory." Naruto commented dryly.

"Funny enough, that was actually one of her tamer versions." She chuckled.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, shocked. He couldn't see how you could get worse than that.

"Oh yeah, there is a version of her where she is a yandere for you and starts killing all your friends for your love." She shrugged.

"Yandere Sakura? That's… that's actually really scary to think about." Naruto shivered.

"Indeed." Kami agreed.

"Any weird versions of myself?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Oh yes, for example, there is a version of you that is a perverted bounty hunter that goes by the name Senju." She giggled when his face lit up in horror. She understood why; one of his greatest fears is turning into a pervert like both his sensei, and his master. His pure heart just couldn't grasp the idea of him being a pervert.

"Oh…" he said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, don't feel bad, you're actually quite the ladies man." Kami said with a smirk, amusement was written all over her face.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not…" Naruto said dryly.

"Ready for the next scene?" Kami asked, deciding to get back on with the show.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Naruto replied.

The television flashed on, and the next scene began.

* * *

A/N - I really hope you got a laugh out of it. That's honestly the whole point of the story. If you have any funny ideas let me know, so if and when I finally run out of ideas I can get inspiration from yours!

Chapter 3 of Kitsune Sanctuary is close to completion, but it's still got a lot of work left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hello everyone, how are you all doing today? I got a new chapter of this ridiculous story. I can't stress enough, this story is all for fun and giggles. Anyways, please enjoy the story. Oh! I'm sorry for this chapter. Forgive me.

This story will most likely be updated far more often then Kitsune Sanctuary. The only thing I can hope is that you get some laughs out of this while waiting for my main story to update.

In other news, I've started Chapter four of Kitsune Sanctuary!

Anyways, on with the show!

When the writing is like this, then that means you are not in a scene.

 **When the writing is like this, then that means you are seeing a scene.**

Thoughts are inverted depending if in a scene or not.

I do not own Naruto.

I do own my OCs though...

Enjoy the story!

Update - 7/2/2018

Fixed grammatical errors and switched the scenes to bold to make it easier for the readers.

* * *

" **Sasuke!" Naruto roared loudly over the rapid waterfall. A young spikey blond-haired boy stood on top of Hashirama Senju's stone head located in The Valley of the End. His bright neon-orange jumpsuit in worn and torn from fighting Orochimaru's Sound Four. He fought his hardest to catch up to his best friend, even sadly leaving behind his comrades while they continued to fight.**

 **The lone Uchiha turned around slowly to look at his rival. "Naruto, you just can't seem to stay away…" Sasuke muttered heavily standing on top of Madara Uchiha's stone head on the opposite side of The Valley of the End. The scene from a spectator's view is quite symbolic.**

 **His clothes are unscathed, his skin not bruised in the slightest, but he is exhausted from the effects of upgrading the curse seal. To achieve the second level of the curse seal, you must first die. To counter the requirement, the Sound Four sealed him into an urn until the process completed. The dark-haired boy stared at his blond friend. "What do you want dobe!" Sasuke yelled back emotionlessly.**

" **What do you think teme?! I want you to come back to the village with me dammit!" Naruto shouted passionately. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't allow his best friend to walk down this horribly dark path. He would save his friend!**

Naruto and Kami both sat on the couch watching the scene play out. It is extremely familiar, and a very emotional time for Naruto. It is the day his best friend, Sasuke betrayed his home village and attempted to sever their bond. While Sasuke tried to believe he could sever it, their bond is to strong. He looked over to Kami, "I'm not seeing anything different with this from when I went through it." Naruto pointed out.

Kami nodded her head in agreement. "Agreed, but something must be different for it to get bookmarked." She said shrugging her shoulders as he continued to watch the passionate scene unfold. It truly is a tear-jerking moment for sure. A tale of two brothers, not of blood but of circumstance fighting against one another.

That got a raised eyebrow from the male blond, "Bookmarked?" he questioned. That's a strange term to use, and he assumed that she would know the differences of everything they watched together. It appears he is wrong in that front.

The loli-goddess turned towards her fellow blond deciding to explain. "Every human being has their entire life recorded in their own book of life. You can read everything there is to know about someone in them. Your book is a tad more special, so special in fact that I turned it into a television, so I could watch it instead. Think of it like a tree, everyone has a trunk, but you have hundreds of branches with endless possibilities." She explained getting a nod in return, "I set it up to record every single interesting scene, kind of like a bookmark, so I could watch them later. Something in this scene is interesting enough to be bookmarked." the blond girl finished turning her sky-blue eyes back to the television.

 **The dark-haired Uchiha stared passively at his blond companion, but on the inside his emotions are running rampant. His charcoal eyes stared into the piercing sapphire-blue eyes. "I-I can't come back to the village with you Naruto… I must get stronger to be able to kill** _ **him**_ **. I need to go to get the power I need…" Sasuke said, turning away from his blond rival. Tears started to form from his eyes as he betrayed his best friend.**

 **Naruto couldn't accept that answer. "Sasuke, please, I love you!" he yelled emotionally, his sapphire blue eyes started to mist. He raised his hand over his heart and clenched his chest. His heart is beating incredibly fast. "You're to important for me to let go, I need you!" he shouted, tears trailed down his whiskered cheeks as he poured his heart out.**

Naruto stared at the television in awe. "Wow, I have a strong brotherly bond with this version of Sasuke." Naruto stated in shock. He would admit to being slightly jealous of his counterpart and his ability to say those words with so much conviction and emotion. He always considered his bond with Sasuke to be strong, but compared to this, it is nothing.

The gears in Kami's head clicked and she understood. "Oh… Oh my…" she said putting her hand over her mouth to try and cover the chuckles that are attempting to escape. She now understood how this got recorded as an interesting scene. ' _Brotherly bond indeed._ ' She thought mirthfully.

Naruto heard the soft girly chuckles coming from beside him and turned to look at the blond-haired girl with a raised eyebrow. He didn't understand why the girl is covering her mouth trying to stifle the obvious laughter as she continued to watch the scene unfold. "What?" he asked clearly confused; he looked back at the television. "I wish I had a strong bond like this with Sasuke." He said getting more laughter and snorts from his fellow blond. He looked back at the loli-goddess who appeared to be choking. For the life of him, he could not figure out what she found so funny.

 **Sasuke's eyes widened at his best friend's confession. Never in all his years did he ever expect to hear those words come from his blond companion's mouth. '** _ **Did Naruto truly love him? Is he just saying that to get him to come back? Is he really that important to him?**_ **' his mind exploded with questioned but no answers. "You… You don't mean that!" he screamed, tears now trailing down his own cheeks.**

" **I do, please come back to the village with me!" Naruto cried out.**

" **It's to late for that Naruto!" Sasuke replied half-heartily.**

" **It's never to late to do the right thing! Please Sasuke!" the spikey blond-haired boy begged.**

 **Sasuke didn't know what to do, he thought this would be easier. All he wanted to do is gain enough power to avenge his clan, so they could rest peacefully. Why did his heart yearn to go with Naruto instead? "If you want me to come back, you'll have to make me!" Sasuke called out with conviction.**

" **If that's what it takes, then I'll break every bone in your body and drag you back with my own two hands!" Naruto yelled.**

 **The silent breeze passed between them before Naruto leaped over the ravine and tackle Sasuke punching him in the face. Sasuke's head slammed against the stone statue's head. Blood pooled inside the Uchiha's mouth before he looked back at Naruto and spit in his face. Naruto is taken back slightly at the action but quickly narrowed his eyes and delivered another punch to the dark-haired boy's head.**

 **Flame-like markings began to spread over the Uchiha's body changing his right eye. Sasuke felt new found strength poor through his veins that made him easily strong enough to overpower the blonde's weak hold. His right hand snatched and grabbed his best friend's neck and slowly started to stand back up holding the blond up in the air.**

 **Naruto started having trouble breathing as his throat is slowly crushed. Thinking quickly, he put as much strength into his body as he could and slammed his head against Sasuke's head. He is dropped and started coughing trying to regain his breath his lung's desperately craved before he got kicked off the statue and plummeted towards the ground.**

 **Sasuke peered over the ledge and watched the blond fall towards the ground before he finally heard the loud crash. Dust raised from the crater and pooled into the air around the blond. Then he felt that same presence he felt during the invasion, a presence he felt emanate from his friend. The presence is the opposite of his friend who is cheerful, warm, and good to be around. While this other felt dark, bloodthirsty, and oppressive to be around.**

 **Naruto's once sapphire blue eyes turned crimson with a slit down the middle. Malice radiated from him, yet his face betrayed that feeling showing only depression and sadness. His improved eyesight stared up at his best friend looking down at him. It is poetic, Sasuke has always looked down at him while he has always looked up to Sasuke. He always wanted to be as skilled as him.**

 **Sasuke stared down Naruto having similar thoughts. He always looked down at Naruto as being an idiot, a dead last, a dobe. Naruto wasn't as smart nor skilled, but the blond has something he doesn't. His ability to smile at his misfortune, to never give up. Naruto is the sun, while he is the moon. Two opposites of the same coin.**

 **Naruto started running towards Sasuke as the dark-haired Uchiha did the same. He ran up the side of the statue while Sasuke ran down. They met up in the middle where he threw a punch that is easily countered by Sasuke. The Uchiha punched him in the face sending in flying down the side of the statue where he collided with the solid ground below.**

Naruto watched the scene play out with half-interest. The fight while slightly different is still mostly the same. He sent a sideways glance at the goddess beside him who finally stopped laughing for whatever odd reason. He bit the side of his cheek and looked down at the table below him. A clean bowl once filled to the brim with beautiful majestic ramen is now empty. ' _Ramen gods, can I please have another bowl filled with your heavenly noodles and salty broth?_ ' he prayed, closing his eyes.

Kami being able to pick up on prayers looked over to the blond and gave him a deadpan look. ' _He is literally sitting right next to me, an actually goddess who could give him the ramen he desires but prays to false gods._ ' She thought dryly, but much to her amazement and horror, the once clean bowl filled with fresh steaming ramen, pork slices and all! ' _It's getting stronger…_ ' she thought worriedly.

Our protagonist's nose twitched when it got assaulted with the heavenly aroma of ramen. His sapphire blue eyes opened slowly and spotted the fresh bowl of ramen. ' _Thank you, ramen gods!_ ' he thought happily.

"You are welcome my child, I shall always look after my own." The ramen bubbled.

Kami eyed the ramen suspiciously, she couldn't help but think someone is messing with her. She looked around the room for any signs of another presence but couldn't sense anyone. Her eyes returned to the ramen and glared, she would get to the bottom of these so-called ramen gods and put an end to them.

Naruto finished slurping up the perfectly concocted ramen and breathed in a sigh on contentment. ' _The ramen is truly heavenly._ ' He sighed dreamily with a warm smile plastered on his whiskered face. He turned back to the television and noticed the fight progressed further.

 **Naruto and Sasuke both looked worse for wear as they stared at each other weakly. Both are sporting multiple cuts, bruises, and panting heavily. The Valley of the End now sported new scars from their difficult battle. Craters are scattered around the area and molten rock flowed down the walls from a powerful katon jutsu. They are both on their last legs, yet neither of them would admit defeat.**

" **You're coming home… with me teme…" Naruto said breathlessly. His left arm holding his right side in pain as he slowly approached his best friend.**

" **Never… Dobe…" Sasuke retorted just as worn out. His left arm dangling in the wind obviously broken from their clash. He crept towards his best friend.**

 **Naruto and Sasuke stumbled towards each other raising a fist. With the last of their strength, they both punched each other in the face. Naruto stumbled backwards and fell where Sasuke collapsed on top of him. The fight is over, they have no more strength to fight anymore.**

" **Why are you trying so hard…?" Sasuke said tiredly. He is not able to move very much, but the pain is starting to numb.**

" **I already said it, it's because you're my best friend… I love you." Naruto said through painful breathes. His lung had recently regenerated after being pierced by Sasuke's lightning jutsu.**

 **Sasuke raised his head and looked into his blond friend's eyes looking for any deceit. He could only find honest love for him. Without a second thought, he reached down and embraced Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto's eyes widened in shock before relaxing and returning the kiss.**

Naruto's face went blank; the greatest poker face to have ever been seen. His mind shut down as he watched himself and Sasuke make out, and he swore he saw a lot of tongue. He didn't see this coming, they are brothers not… not… not this! He looked over to Kami with blank eyes who is once more chucklingly in amusement. His eyes narrowed, ' _She knew this was going to happen!_ ' he thought in shock.

Kami is indeed chucklingly at her fellow blonde's reaction. She didn't know for sure, and during the fight she started to doubt herself as it got deadly. Then the kiss started, and she immediately looked over to Naruto to see his entire body stiffen and face go blank. She couldn't help herself, and just started giggling like a little school girl.

"I don't understand…" Naruto finally said with disbelief laced in his words. His mind couldn't comprehend what he is witnessing. To him, this is an impossible act.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going on." Kami said in-between chuckles. She is going to milk this for every bit of entertainment she could. She made a good choice bring the blonde to sit down with her.

"We're suppose to be brothers…" Her fellow blond whispered. They are brothers in everything but blood, rivals to see who could become the strongest.

"I'm pretty sure you're more then brothers!" Her eyes danced with amusement. She watched as both boys on the screen started to tear off their already shredded clothes. Hands are all over each other.

"That's not how that's supposed to happen…" he choked.

"It's happening." She replied with a sweet smile. "Oh wow, this just went from PG-13 to N-17 in seconds!" Her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed a deep red.

Naruto's eyes widened in sheer terror as he watched his other self and brother in everything but blood start having hardcore after battle sex. His face turned into multiple shades of green before passing out from lack of breathing. His mind would try its hardest to purge this from his sanctuary.

Kami eyed her new blond friend as he passed out on the couch comically foaming from the mouth. She rolled her eyes at the over dramatic act and looked back at the television with renewed interest and memorized every single detail. Some may argue that a goddess shouldn't dignify herself with such a crude act. However, she's a girl, and two guys getting it on is hot! That's how she would defend her honor!

For the next couple hours Naruto would wake up in a daze, like his brain deleted whatever he had witnessed only to go green faced and pass out when he saw the scene once more. His brain tried to purge the memories, but they are like a fungus and took root. In the deep recesses of his mind, a crystal-clear picture of himself and Sasuke having passionate sex would forever haunt his dreams.

Kami is having a much more enjoyable experience compared to her blond-haired companion. Her eyes stayed glued to the television with a constant blush on her cheeks. Secretly while Naruto was passed out, she saved a copy of the scene for later _educational_ viewing. He is out cold and would never know.

Finally, the screen went to black as the scene ended. Instinctively, Naruto somehow knew the scene was over and woke up. He looked over to the blond loli and noticed her cheeks tinged with pink. "Why…?" he whispered out loud.

"Why what?" Kami answered innocently with another question.

"Why would you show me that?" Naruto said dryly.

"I had no clue that was going to happen, but it is hot!" Kami admitted without a care in the world. In her mind, it's a beautiful show of love and passion.

"That is not hot!" Naruto retorted. His body felt violated. A shower would never cleanse himself, he would never have his purity.

Kami rolled her eyes, "I bet you would be fine if it was two girls going at it!" she replied hotly.

Naruto blushed at the imagery that flooded his mind and had the decency to look sheepish. The idea of two girls going at it did sound rather hot. Shaking his head, "The point is that it was me, but not me at the same time!" He countered.

"So, if it wasn't you… you would have been fine with it?" she asked curiously.

"Of course!" he answered quickly. He isn't against love of any type, just when it involved himself. He couldn't see Sasuke as anything more than a brother.

"Good to know." Kami said thoughtfully. She shrugged her shoulders after a few minutes of silence and grabbed the remote again. "Ready for the next scene?" she asked.

"I guess." He responded unsurely.

* * *

A/N - I'm sorry. I laughed evilly the entire time I wrote this chapter. I hope you guys got a laugh out of it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hello everybody! I know, another chapter of this ridiculous story already. I just had such a great idea, I couldn't resist and got right to work. I laughed evilly while writing this just like the last chapter. It's quite the experience!

Still working on Kitsune Sanctuary Chapter Four! But for the most part, I got it worked out on how I'm writing it!

When the writing is like this, then that means you are not in a scene.

 **When the writing is like this, then that means you are seeing a scene.**

Thoughts are inverted depending if in a scene or not.

I do not own Naruto.

I do own my OCs though...

Enjoy the story!

Update - 7/2/2018

Fixed grammatical errors and switched the scenes to bold to make it easier for the readers.

* * *

 **The heavens openly wept as the world below them is ravaged. The dark grey sky blocked out most of the sun's beautiful rays of light. Rain poured down on the forest below as a group of three continued to flee silently.**

 **The group of three was once a group of four when they were sent out to scavenge for supplies. Things went poorly, and now three young adults used the last of their strength to continue running. Soon, the emotional stress became to much for a distressed Hyuga who collapsed on her knees in the mud and started crying softly.**

 **Hinata Hyuga is one of the last surviving members of the prestigious clan that once lived in Konohagakure no Sato. Her clan is gifted with a doujutsu known as the Byakugan. She has white eyes with no noticeable pupil, dark blue hair in a hime-style. She wears a light lavender, sleeveless kimono style blouse with vertical lines. A dark purple obi is tied around her waist, short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, and black high-heeled open-toed boots.**

" **Hinata-chan, we have to keep going…" a brown haired Inuzuka said softly. He wasn't doing very well either, suffering from exhaustion. This man is known as Kiba Inuzuka, one of the last surviving members of his clan. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slits and red fang markings on each cheek. His clothes were in tatters from a recent conflict. He wore a green flak jacket, black fingerless gloves, and grey pants with sandals.**

" **Kurenai-sensei, she's gone!" Hinata responded in distress, as she continued to cry on her knees. She is drenched from the downpour, and exhausted from continuously running.**

" **Hina-chan, we have keep moving. Kurenai knew the risks coming out on this mission, we all knew we might not come back." A spikey blond-haired man responded soothingly. He is known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and hero of the great fourth shinobi war. He has sun-kissed blond hair that defied gravity, sapphire blue eyes that glowed with warmth, and three whisker birthmarks adorned on each cheek. He wore a white haori with red flames on the bottom, and orange long-sleeved shirt with black horizontal stripes on the bottom, jet-black pants and sandals.**

" **I can't believe she's gone just like Shino-kun…" she said mournfully.**

" **Her sacrifice saved our lives, she's a hero Hina-chan." Naruto said softly.**

" **Guys! They found us, and their closing in on us quickly!" Kiba shouted out in alarm. His heightened senses picking up the dreadful enemy that recently took their friend and sensei from them.**

Naruto and Kami are watching the scene intensely. The scene looked right out of a high-production horror film. They are both trying to figure out exactly what is going on but didn't have enough information. From what they understood, Kurenai and Shino were killed on a mission.

"Poor Hinata-chan, what do you think is going on?" Naruto asked the loli-goddess sitting beside him. It hurt him to see his friends losing people so important to them.

Kami hummed in thought as she studied the ongoing scene. "I don't know, maybe a war?" she thought out loud. It wouldn't be the first-time humans decided to wage war right after another.

"I hope not, we worked so hard for peace…" Naruto sighed heavily.

"Let's just watch more and figure out what's going on." Kami said trying to reassure her fellow blond. This scene is more serious then the last two from the looks of it. She had to admit though, it is interesting already.

 **Hinata stood back up and veins around her eyes bulged. She spotted** _ **them**_ **, those monsters who took her mother-figure from her. Then she gasped tearfully, her eyes widened as she saw who is chasing them. Renewed tears started pouring down her cheeks but are masked by the downpour of rain.**

" **What's going on Hina-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. He already has an idea of what caused her to gasp, but he prayed it wasn't true. It's to soon for her to already turn and chase after them.**

" **It-it's Kurenai-sensei… she's turned already…" Hinata choked out. She watched as her mother-figure and a group sprinted through the forest towards them.**

" **No…" Kiba said painfully. He lost Akamaru to them, one of his best friends Shino, and now he lost his sensei Kurenai. To make matters worse, she is coming at them in a full sprint.**

" **We have to get moving!" Naruto ordered. They couldn't risk fighting them when their strength is already so low.**

" **Maybe we can save her!" Hinata said pleadingly. She knew it is a long-shot, but it could happen.**

" **You know once you change, there is no coming back. The disease turns you, changes you into one those things. They're not even human anymore Hinata…" Naruto said softy. He didn't like what he is saying, but they had to face the facts. They lost another of the resistance to a losing battle.**

 **She nodded her head weakly and turned around ready to continue fleeing from** _ **them**_ **. Kiba looked at her sadly, before nodding his head as well. All three took off in the opposite direction trying to distance them from those things.**

 **A few minutes later in the spot the three once stood, dull red eyes looked through the shadows of the trees. Dark figures charged passed her as they continued running after their prey. An unknown lone tear fell down her cheek, then she continued with her pack to hunt down her original comrades.**

"I feel like I'm watching a horror movie." Naruto said fearfully. They still hadn't shown what the pursuers looked like, they are all shadowed. However, those dull haunting red eyes are clearly visible in the darkness.

"They said it is some type of disease…" Kami said quietly. A disease that changes a person from a human into a monster? She has seen zombie films before, could this be something like that? Anything is possible, so she wouldn't count it out yet.

" **Hina-chan, what's the status on them?" Naruto asked.**

" **They're gaining on us, we're not going to make it." Hinata said fearfully. She could still see her sensei giving chase right behind her. They would be on them in a few minutes.**

 **Naruto sighed sadly then looked over to Kiba who is barely holding himself together. "It's been an honor working with you two. You're some of my closest friends." He said sorrowfully, his eyes misting.**

 **They all stopped and huddled around each other. "Don't worry about it Naruto, you tried your hardest to save us." Kiba said, his eyes watering. He grabbed Naruto into a hug and motioned for Hinata to join in.**

 **Hinata grabbed onto her friends and started crying. "Naru-kun, thank you for trying. We should have been more careful." She choked out through tears.**

 **Then they heard it, the sound of a branch cracking. They are already surrounded, this will be their final battle. Slowly a woman they all recognized walked out of the shadows towards them. Her long black untamed hair blended in with the shadows around them. Her dull red eyes looked at them. Though, to their utmost horror, she is wearing a green jumpsuit with orange stripped leg warmers.**

" **Yosh! I finally found you three, now we can partake in the springtime of youth!" Kurenai screamed out energetically, yet her eyes didn't match her enthusiasm.**

 **A shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows beside her. He has long bushy black hair, and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He wore the same green spandex with orange stripped leg warmers. "Our youth is like a blazing inferno, join us! Why, because your youth will only increase our youthfulness!" Shino cried out passionately.**

Naruto and Kami both stared at the television blankly. There are a lot of emotions going on behind their blank faces. Confusion, depression, fear, disbelief, and finally acceptance. Naruto knew back in Konoha that people used to joke about Might Guy, and Rock Lee's youth being a disease. Somehow, they managed to take it literally.

"That's actually terrifying." Naruto finally commented getting a light nod from Kami in return. Once in his youth, he thought the spandex was cool but was saved by Jiraiya. He never did thank him for saving him from that nightmare.

"Where do they even get those green jumpsuits from?" Kami asked, disturbed by the fashion design. Someone out there actually designed those monstrosities, and then had to nerve to sell them!

"I don't know…" Naruto couldn't think of anyone that would make such a thing. Then again, he couldn't really argue since he used to wear a bright neon-orange jumpsuit.

" **Stand down Kurenai, Shino. We don't want to fight you!" Naruto said sternly, hoping that some part of his friends still lived on in that thing.**

" **How unyouthfull, not wanted to bask in our youthfulness!" Another figure stepped out of the shadows beside them that made all three of their blood run cold. The originator, the one who started the disease. Might Guy, has a black bowl cut with the bushiest eye brows known to man. He wore the same jumpsuit and orange leg warmers.**

' _ **Kurama!**_ **' Naruto screamed mentally to a now panicking nine-tailed fox. He would need to synchronize if they had any chance at fighting the original.**

' _ **I'm on it Naruto!**_ **' Kurama said frantically, instantly synchronizing their chakra together. He would never allow Naruto to be taken from him, they are partners! Naruto is his first friend and refused to let him go.**

 **A warm yet powerful aura shot out from Naruto covering him in a fiery yellow cloak. He would protect his comrades, he wouldn't lose anyone else! He would end this disease here and now!**

" **Your youth knows no bounds Naruto-kun! Let us commence in a youthful battle!" the originator said enthusiastically, giving his traditional might guy thumbs up and blinding smile. It sent shivers down the three young adults spines.**

 **Kurenai charged youthfully at a fearful Hinata, and Shino did the same to his youthful friend Kiba. Naruto and the originator clashed in the middle sending a powerful shockwave throughout the forest. The battle of youth has started.**

" **Let's let our youth explode outwards Naruto-kun!** Eight Inner Gates: Gate of Wonder **! Open!" The originator shouted youthfully as a green aura leaked out of his body. The shockwave of power knocked everyone around them off their feet with his youthful energy.**

 **Naruto cursed as he is knocked off his feet with the sheer power Might Guy is releasing. "You truly are a terrifying shinobi Bushier Brows, but I can't let you continue to spread this terrible disease!" Naruto said, preparing for an intense fight. He hadn't seen Might Guy's battle with Madara Uchiha, but he knew from what he was told, it was deadly. Konoha's biggest regret is finding a way to give him back a way to be a ninja.**

 **In his hand, he created one of his deadlier jutsu.** Futon: Rasenshuriken **, a jutsu with the power to destroy a destroy an enemy on a cellular level. The speed the jutsu traveled is incredible, and by the off chance you dodge it, it can expand and capture his target. So, when he through it, he thought that he could end it right then and there. Much to his dismay, the originator disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind him kicking him in the back.**

" **That jutsu has so much youthful energy in it!" The youthful man screamed out.**

 **Naruto felt like had just been hit with a mountain. He slowly got back up to his feet and glared at his opponent, then his eyes traveled to Hinata who is trying her best to defeat her sensei. His eyes traveled over to Kiba who is sadly already down much to his shock. His friend now sported a green spandex suit like everyone else. He turned away tearfully and glared hatefully at the originator. "You won't get away with this!" he said angrily.**

" **Naruto-kun, you can't stop our youth. Join us and help us bathe the world in our eternal flames of youth!" The originator bargained.**

" **Never!" Naruto screamed out charging back into battle with renewed vigor. Sadly, Naruto is running on fumes from his earlier battle. He knew he wouldn't make it out of this battle, but he isn't going to make it easy either.**

"Got to admit, it's an intense battle Naru-kun." Kami said truthfully. She could see the emotions throughout the battle. The struggle to survive and make it out with his friends, to see another comrade fall to their youth.

"Yeah… I hope Bushier Brows sensei doesn't actually start this in my world." Naruto shivered at the prospect. From what he remembered, Bushier Brows was seriously injured from his battle with Madara Uchiha and only survived thanks to him. If the disease started in his world, he would be at fault.

"You're good, he is actually handicapped in your world. His youthful flames still shine brightly, but he's retired." Kami reassured with a giggle. She wouldn't wish this type of disease on anyone. Though, that begs the question, how did this youthful disease start?

"What about Bushy Brows though?" Naruto questioned, slightly worried his friend Lee would spread the disease. Might Guy's apprentice would surely try to spread his youth.

"Rock Lee's youth seems to only be genetic thankfully." The loli-goddess answered but felt a twinge of sadness for Lee's children.

"Thank goodness…" Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like the fight is coming to a close." Kami said pointing at the television.

Naruto looked over to the television, and much to his horror, the fight is coming to an end. He is going to need at least three bowls of ramen to cheer him up after this horrific scene. ' _I wonder if I can get drunk now that I'm dead…_ ' he puzzled.

 **Naruto laid back against a tree breathing roughly, Kurama's cloak having run out of energy. He looked over to Kiba who is thankfully still unconscious, he didn't want to see his friend screaming about youth. Hinata had sadly fallen halfway through his and the originator's fight. She laid unconscious dressed in the diseased clothes.**

 **He looked up to see the man who took everything from him smiling his bright smile holding up that damn green jumpsuit. He knew it is over for him, and with his defeat, the resistance would soon follow. He sighed and closed his youthful eyes as the disease started taking root. He could feel Kurama trying desperately to purge it from his system.**

 **The stress on his body became to much and he passed out. The youthful disease took advantage of his weakened state and began programming his mind with a blazing inferno of youth. His youth outshined even the originator's youth.**

 **Hours later…**

" **Has there been any news on Team Eight and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" a silver haired man questioned the resistance council. This man is Kakashi Hatake, the leader of the Unyouthfull Resistance, the Rokudaime Hokage, and eternal rival of Might Guy. He has silver gravity defying hair, two black eyes, and a mask covering up half of his face. He wore a dark grey long-sleeve shirt with a green armored vest on top, dark grey pants and black shinobi sandals.**

" **There has been no sign of him." A resistance member informed sadly.**

" **What are you talking about? I'm right here." Naruto said calmly from the shadows. His voice sounded calm, but there was a hint of something else in there.**

" **Naruto, you're back!" Kakashi said happily, but then his eyes narrowed. Why is Naruto hiding in the shadows?**

" **Of course, I am, I just got back from my youthful mission." He said energetically which caused everyone in the resistance room to freeze. Even now Naruto is trying to fight the overflowing youthful energy pouring through him, but it is difficult.**

" **What did you just say." Kakashi asked dreadfully. He heard the forbidden word, a word everyone knows not to say. Their most loyal companion saying that word brought fear to the legendary shinobi's heart.**

 **Naruto stepped out of the shadows dressed in his diseased clothes. His once bright sapphire blue eyes are dull, lifeless and didn't match his disturbing smile plastered on his face. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I can't contain the youth. It's too strong, so youthful." Naruto's voice wavered from energetically to pleadingly.**

" **What happened to you…?" Kakashi said sadly.**

" **Our youthful originator found us and bathed us in his inferno of youth!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, still not matching his dull eyes.**

" **Damn you Guy…" Kakashi cursed.**

" **Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto called out.**

" **Yeah, Naruto?" Kakashi said solemnly.**

" **Would you do me a favor?" Naruto asked.**

" **What do you need Naruto." Kakashi asked assuming he wanted him to end his youthful existence. Naruto to be able to resist the disease for so long, showed his incredible will.**

" **Will you help me by joining me? Become one with my youthful comrades and bask in my eternal glory!" Naruto called out youthfully, finally being consumed by the disease.**

 **That is the day the resistance ended, and the world fell under the youthful energies. Small pockets of resistance tried to fight back but were quickly overcome with youth. Might Guy and Kakashi could be seen running youthfully around Konoha in green spandex on their hands with tons of boulders on their back-screaming youth.**

The screen faded to black.

"That is not a happy ending!" Naruto called out, clearly shaken by his youthful persona. He thought that he was going to be able to fight the disease and overcome its power. Yet, even he still fell under its spell.

"Just goes to show you, not every life you live has a good ending." Kami replied.

"It is still better than the last one at least." Naruto stated.

"Still on about you and Sasuke?" the loli-goddess said tiredly.

"Yes." Her fellow blond answered immediately.

"Whatever, ready for the next scene?" Kami asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious to see what else I've lived through, or haven't lived through." Naruto answered truthfully, turning back to the television.

* * *

A/N - I hope you enjoyed this youthful experience. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Good day everyone! I got another chapter for you all to read.

In other news! Chapter four of Kitsune Sanctuary got corrupted somehow and I lost the file with all my hard work. I properly raged and almost punched my computer. I now have to restart the entire chapter! Luckily for me, I wasn't completely happy with the product I have created and can rework it. Expect a time-skip very soon in that story!

When the writing is like this, then that means you are not in a scene.

 **When the writing is like this, then that means you are seeing a scene.**

Thoughts are inverted depending if in a scene or not.

I do not own Naruto.

I do own my OCs though...

Enjoy the story!

Update - 7/2/2018

Fixed grammatical errors and switched the scenes to bold to make it easier for the readers.

* * *

Just as Kami and Naruto are about to start watching another reality, Naruto heard footsteps behind him. This confused the blond boy greatly as he had assumed it was only him and the loli-goddess. He turned around and his jaw hung open as he stared blankly ahead. It is a man that he knew very well. He is fair-skinned with wild spikey black hair covering the right side of his face, one black eye visible. He wore a loose black t-shirt and baggy grey sweat-pants and is barefoot. The man in front of him walking away carrying a bag of chips is Madara Uchiha.

"M-Madara!" Naruto shouted in panic. He immediately jumped to his feet and glared fiercely at the man in front of him who strangely just looked at him lazily. It wasn't exactly what he imagined his next encounter with the man would be like.

"Yo." The elder Uchiha waved lazily at the blond boy. Normally he would have challenged him to a dance of death, but he really wanted to eat more of these delicious chips. Never mind the fact that they are both dead.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the great evil known as Madara Uchiha. The man who ruined his life and killed many of his loved ones just shrug him off like he didn't matter. That greeting also freaked him out slightly, ' _Did Kakashi somehow corrupt the Uchiha?_ ' he thought worriedly, looking over the Uchiha for an orange book of some sort. Luckily, he didn't see the porn anywhere on his body.

"Hey Mada-chan, how is Yami-chan treating you?" the blond goddess asked, her words laced with mirth as she waved at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha grunted at how the damn loli said his name. "She is fine, and very interested in reading different versions of my life. I find her… odd." The elder Uchiha admitted.

"Wait, you have different versions of your life too!?" Naruto shouted in shock. He thought he would be the only one as he thought it is rare. Apparently, it isn't as rare as he thought.

"What of it boy?" Madara grunted. He looked down at his hands and stared at the beautiful bag of chips. Growing up, he never has been a person who enjoyed junk food but dying twice changes things. Plus, that damn goddess Yami force fed him bags upon bags of junk food and told him to get the metaphorical stick out of his ass. She is surprisingly persuasive.

Naruto was about to respond to the rude comment but someone else beat him to it. "Mada-kun, where are you? You're not trying to hide from me again, are you? Do we need to have another talk?" a candy sweet voice called out from a hallway Madara had been walking towards before being interrupted by him.

Madara's eyes opened in fear, not that he would ever admit that. Her 'talks' were disturbing, he could still feel the rough ropes that bound him to the chair. He shivered unconsciously before responding to the she-devil. "I am just grabbing chips Yami, I'm coming back right now!" Madara called out loudly with a slight shakiness in his voice. He sent a lazy glare at the pest that ruined his plans and scurried out of the room leaving a dumb-struck blond boy and amused goddess.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked dumbly staring off towards the hallway.

"Yami took a great interest in Mada-chan… and she has been training him." The loli-goddess said trying to stifle her laughter.

Naruto sat back down on the couch and nodded dumbly. This other goddess is training the Madara Uchiha like a puppy. If the idea didn't sound so ridiculous, he probably would have burst out laughing at the thought. Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, he looked over to the smiling girl beside him. "I guess we should continue where we left off?" Naruto asked trying to ignore the previous scene.

"Indeed." She said agreeing with her fellow blond. She turned back to the television and clicked the remote. The screen changed from black to a strange scene.

 **Naruto Uzumaki stood dumbfounded in front of the shinobi and civilian council. He is still wearing his newly patched up bright orange jumpsuit with bandages across his face and arms. His sapphire blue eyes are filled with so much disbelief at what he is hearing. '** _ **They couldn't do this just for completing the mission I was assigned right?!**_ **' he thought wildly.**

"… **and that's why from this point on, you shall be exiled from the village and not allowed to return, or you shall face execution. You will not be allowed in any of our ally's territory or you will be detained and face execution. Your chakra will be sealed so you can't harm any of our allies." An old councilor woman stated coldly, sneering at the blond in front of her.**

 **Exiled from the village.**

 **Execution for returning.**

 **Chakra will be sealed.**

Naruto stared at the screen in disbelief. ' _I got exiled from the village for completing my mission objective!? I know the villagers hated me, but they never went this far…_ ' he thought sadly. He couldn't believe something like this is happening to his counterpart. He wondered though, ' _What mission caused this?_ '

 **The current hokage is currently shaking in visible anger as she listened to her advisors and council rattle on. "Do you honestly believe I'm going to allow you to exile one of our most loyal shinobi just because he completed his mission!?" the Godaime hokage shouted in anger.**

 **An elderly man wrapped in bandage with one eye visible decided to comment on that. "You're too emotional entwined with the culprit and couldn't trust you to do what is right for the village. We went to the daimyo, and he agreed with our choice. You've been overruled Tsunade-** _ **san**_ **." The old war hawk smirked internally watching the hokage glower with anger.**

" **I don't understand what the pup did wrong, he brought back a traitor that almost got my son killed!" a member of the shinobi council snarled out.**

" **Troublesome, I agree. Uzumaki-san has done nothing wrong to warrant such an action." An older pineapple haired shinobi council member commented lazily.**

" **What you're doing to this child is cruel." A big-boned member of the shinobi council commented with his arms crossed.**

"It's nice to know you have some people that at least decided to stick up for you." Kami said idly as she continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her. Though she did see Naruto from the corner of her eye, he looked disappointed.

"They're talking about Sasuke's retrieval mission… I think." Naruto said absently as he stared at the council on the screen. He failed to bring Sasuke back and ended up in the hospital for a while before being allowed back on active duty. If he had succeeded, would they really have used that as an excuse to banish him?

" **Why?" Naruto said lowly, almost a whisper. His hair shadowed his eyes as he stared at the ground. He is confused, disappointed, angry, and hurt. His emotions are going haywire with everything he heard.**

" **What did you say? Speak up** _ **boy**_ **." A merchant on the civilian council demanded.**

" **Why are you banishing me for bringing back Sasuke? I did everything to bring him back, so why?" Naruto said shakily, his entire stature trembled with unknown emotions.**

" **Brought him back!? You might as well have brought him back in a body bag your damn demon!" an elderly woman on the civilian council shouted angry.**

 **That is all Naruto needed to hear to understand the true reason behind his exile, his unjust banishment. It wasn't because he brought Sasuke back barely holding onto life. It is all because he held the Kyuubi, the demon kitsune that garnished so much hatred before being sealed inside him. "So that's why you're doing this…" he voiced his thoughts lowly.**

 **The council room quieted and stared at the blond child. He stopped trembling and looked up at them with a blank expression, his eyes a dull cold blue. Everyone had to suppress the shiver his tundra cold eyes sent out.**

" **It's not because of Sasuke, it's because the Kyuubi. Something I have no control over…" he said with a sharp edge.**

" **That is just another reason to get you out of the village. With this criminal organization after you, it's safer for the village if you're not here." The war hawk said coldly. Internally, he is pleased with this outcome. If he can't control the weapon, he'll get a rid of it.**

" **So, if I didn't have the Kyuubi sealed inside me, I wouldn't be banished?" Naruto said sharply, though his eyes have an unusual glint in them. He has a terrible idea, but he could care less with the outcome anymore. If the village wanted to abandon him, he would fix their mistake.**

"I believe you're about to do something stupid." The loli-goddess commented looking over to the blond next to her. He has a look of concentration, like he is trying to figure out his others plan.

His eyes widened in shock. "I think I know what I'm about to do…" Naruto said with a gasp. If his other is about to do what he thinks, then pray to Kami that she watches over everyone's poor soul.

Kami's eyes narrowed, but then turned back to the television to see what is about to happen. Naruto decided not to elaborate, so she would just have to watch to figure out. It is most likely stupid though…

 **Naruto closed his eyes, then reopened them in front of a mighty steel gate with a sealing tag stuck in the center. Behind the gate is endless darkness and one lone eye the size of Naruto himself. It's crimson slitted eye stared back into the icy cold blue eyes. "Kyuubi, how would you like your freedom?" Naruto asked.**

" **Oh? Did the village hurt your feelings so bad that you want me to crush them for you? Or perhaps you hope that if I'm not sealed inside you anymore, they will let you stay?" the Kyuubi patronized the blond boy in front of it.**

 **Naruto decided to ignore the taunts and continue his proposition. "You're the most powerful existence in the world, you don't deserve to be trapped behind a cage. However, it's always been my duty to keep you locked up to protect the villagers from your wrath. Humanity is cruel, and I wonder to myself, 'Why do I protect humans when they don't even see me as a human?'." Naruto stated garnishing the full attention of the nine-tailed kitsune.**

 **Naruto seeing that he has the full attention of the fox continued, "If I free you, could you take me with you? If I die in the process, could you take my body and bury it somewhere nice? I imagine the villagers will not give me the same courtesy." He said calmly.**

 **The Kyuubi stared at the blond-haired boy for a few minutes thinking over his words. Freedom is right in his grasp, and all the boy wanted is to be buried somewhere nice? The kitsune could easily do that but taking the child with him and raising it in his image sounded interesting as well. '** _ **What would you do father?**_ **' the kitsune thought.**

 **A few more minutes passed pondering before he decided. "I accept your offer human, I will take you with me. Your body will be weak though when you free me and will experience pain like nothing before." The Kyuubi stated with narrowed eyes.**

" **I understand Kyuubi." Naruto said, "When I release the seal, could you wait and let me speak once more with the council?" he asked politely. The idea of Naruto asking politely would have worried anyone, and instantly assume he planned a prank like no other.**

" **Fine but be quick." The Kyuubi barked out.**

Kami stared at Naruto in surprise. She didn't expect Naruto to free the Kyuubi on his own people, but it appears this Naruto lost hope in humanity. Such a shame to see such a pure soul shatter like that.

 **Naruto walked over to the gate and put his hand on the large gate. The water below him raised him up to the seal above him, and he slowly reached his hand out to the seal. There is no going back from this once he did it. Steeling his resolve, the grasped the paper and pulled hard.**

"Ah, I remember this part. Happened completely differently, but here comes my father." Naruto said with a hint of excitement at seeing his dad again.

 **Naruto's hand stopped abruptly as a man that looked very much like him grabbed his hand. He pushed him backwards into the water and jumped down in front of him. "What the hell!?" Naruto said in shock.**

" **Kyuubi, I don't know what you did to my son to make him want to free you, but I won't allow it." The new man said coldly, leveling his glare at the kitsune trapped behind the steel gate.**

 **The Kyuubi snarled at the man, before snorting. "Yondaime, I didn't trick the boy at all. He came to me on his own free will to release me." The kitsune said condescendingly.**

 **The Yondaime's eyes narrowed at that statement and turned around to stare at the blond boy laying in the water staring at him. "Is that true Naruto?" he asked seriously.**

" **H-How do you know my name?" Naruto asked in shock. His hero stood in front of him, and somehow knew his name.**

"He said you are his son earlier, shouldn't be that shocking." Kami said, rolling her eyes.

"I was kind of shocked, and my hero was standing in front of me. Forgive me for not hearing the word son." Naruto responded dryly.

" **That's cause you're my precious son, Naruto." The taller blond man said in a sweet and sincere tone.**

"Wait for it…" Naruto said with mirth, his eyes dancing in amusement. The man sealed his fate – pun not intended – when he mentioned he is his father.

 **His son got up and walked over to the him. He opened his arms up expecting a warm father-son hug. He sadly, much to his displeasure, received a very powerful punch to the gut that he folded in to.**

Naruto broke out into laughter seeing his father get sucker punched in the gut again. What did the man expect, he sealed the Kyuubi inside of him forcing him to suffer at the hands of the villagers for his entire childhood? Apparently, he expected instant forgiveness and love.

Kami herself started to chuckle at the man as he got punched in the stomach. From what she could tell, Naruto is most definitely a momma's boy. Never in any of the futures she has seen where Kushina and Naruto meet for the first time has she been punched in the gut. She is always welcomed with that warm heartfelt hug that Minato desired. Poor, poor Minato.

 **Naruto's father fell backwards and coughed, "I deserve that…" He said with a chuckle.**

" **Why?" he said lowly, shaking silently before glaring at his father, "Why did you seal the Kyuubi inside of me! My life has been hell because of you! The villagers treat me like a monster. Shops won't let me buy anything unless it's overcharged to the point where I can't even afford it! I was sabotaged throughout my entire time in the academy! Everyone ignored me when I begged for help! It's all your fault!" Naruto shouted at the man, tears sliding down his whiskered cheeks.**

" **I did it to protect the village and because I knew you could handle the burden. The village was supposed to see you as a hero, not a monster." The Yondaime said sadly. "Why are you trying to free the Kyuubi?" He asked carefully.**

 **He chuckled darkly at the thought of him being treated like a hero. "The village is banishing me because I hold the Kyuubi. They plan on sealing away my chakra and throwing me to the wolves." He said with a glare.**

 **Minato, the fourth hokage stared at his son in shock. His dying wish to see his son as a hero was ignored blatantly, and worse they are banishing him from the village for something he has no control over? He could tell his body was rolling in his grave at this moment. At least he understood why he is going to release the Kyuubi on those ungrateful bastards. "I-I understand." Minato said with a slight stutter. The village didn't deserve his protection.**

" **The Kyuubi has promised to take me with him, or at least bury me somewhere nice." Naruto said to his father before he thought of something. Looking back towards the Kyuubi, "Could you spare my precious people, you know who they are." Naruto asked kindly, bowing his head towards the massive beast.**

" **The current hokage and her apprentice, that teacher from the academy, and the ramen family, correct?" The Kyuubi asked receiving a nod, "Fine, I will attempt to not squish them." the kitsune said seriously.**

" **Naruto, I want you to know. No matter what, I'm always proud of you and love you greatly. My time here is up, I'll miss you son." The Yondaime said lovingly before vanishing out of existence leaving Naruto and the Kyuubi alone.**

"I didn't expect him to allow me to do this, and I'm happy he loves me even after my decision." Naruto said happily, a few tears gathering in his eyes at he stared at the screen. He truly has an amazing father.

 **Naruto went through the same process and ripped the seal off the gate freeing the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi did as promised and sat patiently in the dark staring at the blond. Naruto bowed once more before disappearing from the seal and back into the real world. While for him, he had been in there for almost an hour, only a few seconds had passed for him.**

 **He looked over to the current hokage who stared at him with worry. "Baa-chan, thank you for trying." He said before looking towards the council who sat staring or mostly glaring at him. "Then I shall no longer hold the Kyuubi. If me holding it has caused me so many problems, then I refuse to hold it any longer." Naruto stated coldly causing the room the tense up.**

" **What do you mean Naruto?" Tsunade asked Naruto with wide eyes.**

" **I mean, I just freed the Kyuubi from the seal." He stated to the council, "Sorry Baa-chan, might want to find cover." Naruto said sadly. Just as he finished saying that, a red aura started flooding out of Naruto. Unlike how it usually covers his body this fell to the floor like a mist. The heavy feeling of malice filled the air causing everyone to freeze in place and stare at the event happening in front of them.**

 **The next moment, sounds of fight and shouting filled Naruto's ears. However, the blond is in far too much pain to pay attention. He collapsed, but instead of falling on to the cold council floor, he landed on the softest patch of fur. His eyes drifted into darkness as unconsciousness took over.**

 **The village hidden in the leaves lost a lot of shinobi that day, and most of the village was destroyed once more. The Kyuubi vanished from the face of the elemental nations and Naruto's body was never found or recovered.**

"I wonder if I died, or the Kurama kept me alive." Naruto wondered out loud.

"I bet you're still alive, the Kyuubi took interest in raising you in his image after all." Kami voiced her opinion.

"I bet this put a dent in the Akatsuki's plan!" He chuckled at the thought of them searching for him but never finding him. They would never have expected him to release the nine-tails.

Kami couldn't help but agree with that statement. From the sounds of it, Kurama took Naruto out of the elemental nations all together. She shook her head in amusement. "What did you think?" the blond loli asked.

Naruto thought over her question for a moment. "I'm shocked that they would banish me for retrieving Sasuke, and while I'm disappointed in my counterpart's decision… I can't fault him for it." He said seriously.

"I see… are you ready for the next scene then?" She asked her fellow blond.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

A/N - I can just imagine then sailing off into the sunset together. Also, did you guys like 'Mada-chan's introduction? I thought it is funny! Anyways, see you all later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Well, it sure has been a while since I've updated this story. In good news, here's a new chapter for this story!

Anyways, for all my fans wondering where the next chapter of Kitsune Sanctuary is. It's in the works, but I've been busy with life. I have some... _issues..._ I'm working through right now. Though, also not being in the mood to write the story hasn't helped either... Heh, sorry. It'll be out when it's out though! In other news, I do have multiple stories in the works. You wouldn't believe how many Chapter 1's I have down in my story folder!

When reading like this, it means you're not in a scene.

 **When reading like this, it means you're in a scene.**

 _Thoughts are inverted!_

I do not own Naruto.

I do own my OCs though!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

The blond shinobi blinked, and his eyes came back into focus before narrowing in confusion. He stared at the blank television for a second before stealing a glance at the goddess who was still staring blankly at the same screen. He raised his hand in front of his face and clenched and unclenched it as if testing if it was real. Paranoia swept across him quickly as his eyes darted side to side. He quickly grabbed ahold of the goddess's shoulder and shook it softly. "D-did you feel that?" he asked nervously.

The blond loli blinked at the sudden shaking and glanced at her charge. She registered his question and stared at him blankly for a few moments. "I have literally zero idea what you're talking about," she admitted with a raised eyebrow and simple shrug of the shoulders. She hadn't felt a thing after they just finished the last scene.

Naruto balked at her, "Really?" he exclaimed. Getting another blank stare in return, his shoulders sagged. "I felt like we've been staring off into space for over a year," he informed with a small shiver creeping up his spine.

The blank stare continued for a bit before amusement started dancing in her sky-blue eyes. "That's honestly one of the silliest things I've ever heard," she choked out a laugh not even bothering to hide her own amusement at his statement. After seeing his eyebrow twitch slightly in annoyance but still holding onto his paranoia, she decided to humor him. "I'm a goddess, Naruto. I'm confident that I would notice if I was staring off into space for over a year," she pointed out with a hint of arrogance lacing her tone.

He felt conflicted as he still felt like something had happened. "Are you sure?" he asked unsurely and got a lazy nod in return. He sighed, "Alright, you're probably right," he stated with an uneasy nod. "So, what are we watching next?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

She turned back toward the screen and pressed some buttons on her remote while humming softly. "Let's go with this one and see what it's about. This is one of the newer branches added to your tree," she chirped, her feet swinging back and forth. With a few clicks, the screen came to life and they both sat eagerly to see what happened next.

 **Naruto was just so, so tired. A build-up that started since he was at the beginning of his youth. A short life filled with misery; people being cruel to him for no other reason than existing. At least, he could never figure out a reason other than that. He remembered when he lived at the orphanage, – before they kicked him out at the swell age of four and a half – he was never allowed to interact with the other children. Punishment would always follow if he tried to corrupt them as the matron said. That woman never liked him and made sure he knew that quite clearly. She glared hatefully, slapped him for doing something everyone else did or shut him in a corner when he smiled. His earliest memories weren't pleasant.**

Kami sighed sadly at Naruto's younger life. This is the life most of the versions of her blond companion faced. Some of them were slightly better if someone grabbed him in time, but most of the time, he was isolated or worse. She stole a glance at the blond and saw him watching the screen intently. She turned back toward the screen to watch more.

 **Being forced out onto the streets didn't help either. Sure, he disliked the matron greatly, but the villagers despised him on a greater scale. If he was lucky, they would sneer at him and then pretend he didn't exist. It hurt, but it was better the alternative. Otherwise, he would cover the back of his head and keep his head down to avoid the trash and other miscellaneous objects thrown his way. He'd still get hurt, but it helped slightly.**

 **Thankfully, he only lived on the streets for a week before a kind elderly man in a nice pointy hat showed up. He smiled at him, fed, clothed and gave him his own place. He didn't even have to pay for it, it was free of charge! It wasn't amazing; honestly, it was quite small. It was his home though and to him; it was perfect. His own sanctuary from the glares and hurtful words.**

"It really was a great place," Naruto suddenly said while not taking his eyes off the smaller version of himself. "I was so thankful to be given a home by him," he stated, remembering all the times he spent with the elderly man. He smiled as his younger self ran around his small home excitedly. He missed his place after it was destroyed during Pein's attack.

 **As the years progressed, nothing changed. He had hoped when he joined the academy at the prime age of six, he would make friends. How naïve he was. The adults that despised him informed all the kids to avoid him. The children did as they were told and stayed away from him. The teachers felt remarkably like the orphanage matron. They either ignored him or punished him for things that weren't his fault. It hurt but wouldn't show it. He made sure to smile since the nice old man always told him too. "A friendly face brings friends," he said, or at least, something like that. So far, it wasn't showing any results.**

"You're Hokage has always appeared to be surprisingly naïve. It's obvious that the source of their hatred smiling constantly would only anger them more," she commented, turning her head to her fellow blond.

Naruto sighed, "He tried the best he could, but he was old and held the village to highly," he stated with a slow shake of his head.

"As I said, naïve," she rebuked but Naruto didn't respond so she turned back toward the screen.

 **That brings up to now. Sitting alone in his dark, messy apartment with his knees hugged up against his chest was Naruto Uzumaki. When alone in his apartment, he had no need to fake his smile since there were no friends to attract. Dried tear tracks went down his whiskered cheeks as he sighed sadly into his knees. He wanted a friend; someone he could confide in like the other kids. Someone he could trust explicitly with his secrets or pranks. That's what he wanted, but deep down, he wished to disappear and find freedom somewhere else.**

 **There is a simple saying. '** _ **Be careful what you wish for. You never know who will be listening.**_ **' It came off as a warning, one that should be heeded.**

"Well, that sounds ominous…" Kami said, cocking her head to the side.

Naruto groaned into his hands. "Ugh, something is about to happen to me. Kami, why do you hate me?" he said dramatically, looking over at said goddess. She did not look impressed.

"I don't hate you; Fate just likes to play with you," she informed with a simple shrug.

 **Naruto suddenly felt like something hard slammed into his head and he blinked in shock.**

"Knew it."

 **He turned around quickly, prepared to defend himself but he only saw his bland wall. Now he's just confused as he rubbed the back of his head painfully. "Okay, what the hell just hit me?" he asked out loud in confusion, but no one answered. He turned around to face his room and blinked a few more times for good measure. "Wait… what?" he asked no one in particular.**

 **The reason for his confusion? It was daytime, the moonlight that previously was shining in was now a warm day streak. The confusion increased with the look of his home. His room was clean, spotless even. His bed was finely made, his shelves dusted and the floor cleaner than he could ever recall. He stood up and walked to the middle of his room and rubbed the back of his head. That's when he noticed another detail.**

 **He was no longer dressed in his neon orange jumpsuit that he was wearing only a moment ago. Instead, he was wearing a simple white short-sleeved shirt with a red swirl centered in the middle of his chest. Under that he wore a black long-sleeved shirt and simple cargo shorts. It was his old outfit that he loved before he outgrew it. Just another thing to add to his confusion.**

"Did someone break into my home, clean up my home and give me fresh clothes?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression.

"It, uh, would seem so… The nicest break-in I've ever seen," she chuckled awkwardly.

" **Do you like it? A melodious voice asked from behind him. He jolted and quickly shot around and spotted the source. A girl that looked around his age and remarkably familiar. She has golden blond hair much like his own that disappeared behind her shoulders. A soft face with dazzlingly sapphire blue eyes. However, a feature that caught his eyes was the familiar birthmarks on her cheeks. Birthmarks that he also adorned on his cheeks.**

 **She wore a black short-sleeve jacket which was zipped up to just above her chest. Underneath, she wore a burnt orange shirt which was only just longer than her jacket at the sleeves. Dark grey pants that ended just above her ankles and her feet were bare. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.**

Naruto's head slowly leaned to the side as he studied the girl in front of him. She looked remarkably similar to him and his ' _Naruko_ ' form as he dubbed it. "I wonder who that is…" he said idly out loud.

"Well, from the appearance, I would hazard a guess at it being a relative of some sort. Most likely a sister if I had to guess," she responded while glancing her over. She agreed with the younger Naruto, she was a pretty girl.

"A sister?!" Naruto choked out.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, you have a sister more often then you think. Most of the time you both love each other since no one else would. Though, sometimes that love sprouts up…" she paused as she blushed lightly, "differently," she finished with a slight giggle.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually."

" **Uh… who are you?" he asked even more confused than he originally thought possible.**

" **I made sure to clean up your room and give you some fresh clothes while you slept on the floor. I don't know how you can sleep like that, but I won't judge if you find it comfortable. Though, I can't imagine it's good for your back," she stated, tilting her head to the side cutely while ignoring his question.**

Naruto's eye twitched while Kami hummed in agreement. "She's right, you shouldn't sleep like that. It's really not good for your back," she stated with amusement.

 **Her eyes locked onto his own and an unknown emotion swelled within them. "Do you know how long I've waited to meet you?" she asked in an almost desperate tone.**

"… **no?" he answered unsure how to respond to that.**

"Smooth," the loli commented.

"Hey! I'm really confused right now, ya know! Some girl I don't know breaks into my home, cleans it, me and then tells me she's been waiting to meet me. Not to mention how similar she looks like me, I'm probably short-circuiting right now! I bet you'd be just as confused as me!" Naruto argued.

"…no."

The blond teen's eye twitched as she referenced his younger versions awkward answer.

 **Then, something clicked in his head. His sapphire blue eyes widened in realization as he crouched slightly and rudely thrust his finger at her.**

"You should at least take her out to dinner first before you thrust at her," she suddenly said cheekily.

Naruto's cheeks dusted red, "You know that's not what it meant, Ero-Kami," he replied in exasperation.

She smirked at her new nickname but did nothing about it. She would get him back later for it after all. "Do I?" she asked innocently.

" **Hey, wait a damn minute! Who the hell are you and how did you get into my home!? Also, why do you look like me!?" he shouted dramatically and only got a stifled giggle in return that he found cute. Not that he would admit that to the strange girl.**

 **She smiled angelically that gave a warm feeling in his chest. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, your sister and I've waited a very long time to meet you dearest brother," she said sweetly, holding her hand over her heart.**

"Ah, the forbidden fruit…" she whispered to herself while giggling perversely getting a disturbed look from Naruto.

 **Naruto stumbled slightly at that answer and his mind raced. As the realization of what she said started to solidify in his mind, he had to blink back a few tears at the thought of family. "S-sister?" he tested the word getting a happy nod from the girl. "I-I don't have a sister," he choked out in a guarded tone.**

" **You do, I promise!" she replied instantly. "The** _ **Hokage**_ **," she spat out harshly, "kept us apart for so long. He helped build a wall between you and me without you even realizing I was there. I never stopped trying to get passed it though! I pushed and pushed until I finally found a way out," she said with tears, but an angry expression filtered over her. "They never wanted us to be together. This** _ **village**_ **wanted us to stay apart so we would both suffer alone," she growled out before suddenly switching back to a loving smile. "Now I'm here and I'm here to stay," she said softly.**

"I know it's not true, but I have to ask. I didn't have a sibling kept away from me in my life, right?" his voice gaining a sharp edge at the thought of someone keeping family from him. If it was true, he didn't know what he would do.

The goddess shook her head, "No, you were an only child," she informed while patting him gently on the back.

 **His eyes widened further as he felt something deep stir within him trying to push its way out. He clenched his hands and willed it back as he stumbled back onto his bed and sat down in shock. Had the Hokage really kept his only family away from him this whole time? Did the village really want him to suffer that badly? Why? He couldn't understand any reason for doing that. "W-where have you been?" he asked, his voice filled with a variation of emotions.**

" **I've been locked away in a damp sewer since the day I was born. Every day I struggled to stay warm, but the water was always so cold… It was always so dark and lonely…" she whispered the last part before looking up with hopeful eyes. "I persevered though, just so I could see you," she said with a beautiful, welcoming smile as she opened her arms as if to embrace him.**

Naruto felt a wave of anger build up within him at the idea of what his other's sister went through.

Kami, on the other hand, focused on another aspect of what she said. _Why was she locked away in a sewer?_ She thought curiously. She felt bad for the girl, but something was strange about this situation.

 **Naruto felt his anger spike to untold levels. They made his family, his sister, live in a sewer! He always thought his life was bad, but at least he was given an apartment. A pang of guilt was felt at the thought of him living comfortably for so long while his sister suffered. His sister had it so much worse. "I-I'm sorry," he said quietly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for not helping you… I didn't know…" he choked out, fresh tears sliding down his cheek.**

" **It's okay, I promise! I've waited for this moment my whole life!" she stated so sincerely that his guilt increased.**

Much like his younger version, he too felt a pang of guilt.

 **She walked closer and gently squeezed him on the shoulder and looked into his tear-filled eyes. She smiled warmly at him and sat down beside him. She leaned onto his shoulder and closed her eyes and held a gentle smile.**

 **Naruto glanced down at his lap, tear marks staining his shorts. What did they do now? Could they stay in Konoha now? No… they would just lock up his sister again or worse. He wouldn't allow that; he would never allow his family to be taken from him again! Righteous anger filled his entire being before it deflated. How many people knew that he had a sister locked away? Did they just jokingly be nice to him to play with him? He didn't know what to do… "What do we do now? He asked in a broken whisper.**

"I can't even imagine what he's going through right now," Naruto said softly. "When Sasuke tried to break our bond, it hurt. To suddenly have every bond in the village severed at once…" he trailed off, staring at the younger version of himself in pity.

The loli softly rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

 **She opened her eyes with a spark of something hidden within. "We leave this** _ **village**_ **behind and head as far west as we can. Let's abandon the shinobi world and live as a family. We have so much time to make up that they stole from us," she stated clearly.**

 **Naruto froze for a few seconds. Could he really abandon the shinobi world? He glanced at his sister leaning against him and instinctively knew the answer to his own question. His shoulder sagged down, "Alright, we'll leave," he agreed with determination knowing that it was for the best. She suddenly pulled him into a surprisingly strong hug and he felt light-headed.**

"I ship it," Kami said with a giggle.

Naruto turned and gave her a deadpan stare. "We're siblings, it's not like that," he stated blandly. Sometimes he didn't understand this child-goddess.

"You said the same thing about Sasuke," she said in a sing-song tone. When she saw her fellow blond turn green in the cheeks she smirked. "So, you never know," she chirped.

" **Thank you," she said happily, holding him tightly. She let go after a bit and pushed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes. "This is going to be a weird question, but can I be the leader? Will you trust me to keep us both alive?" she asked, her breath touching his lips.**

"Ooh la la," she said while bumping a shoulder against the teen. This was looking more and more like a world where Naruto gave into the forbidden fruit. Another world to add to her collection.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

 **He agreed, that was a weird question, but he didn't mind her being in charge. In a short amount of time that they had known one another, he already trusted her. It felt weird to give his trust so easily, but this was family. If he knew one thing about family, you trusted them above all others.**

"Not all the time…" the goddess responded.

" **Yes," he answered after a bit. Her smile grew larger and she kissed him softly. He felt something in the back of his mind swell up before his eyes went dull and mind blank. She pulled back and gently rubbed his cheek until they slowly regained their life. Something felt different to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.**

"Something significant just happened, and I'm not sure what…" the loli-goddess said looking at the screen. "Everything about this situation has felt strange, and the effect of that kiss only adds to it," she said, turning to look at the blond who was also trying to figure it out. Was she dangerous, and they really locked her up for that?

"I think it has something to do with those two questions," he said rubbing his chin.

 **She stood up and with her hand holding his. "Let's get out of here, I'm ready to be free," she said eagerly, pulling him toward the front door of his apartment. While he stared at the back of her head, his hand in hers, he couldn't see his sister's face. If he could, he would have seen her victorious smile adorning her face, her one sapphire-blue eyes now a deep ruby red.**

"Wait, she was locked away in a sewer! She might be the Kyūbi," Kami said thoughtfully, a little worried on what she had won. How could the Kyūbi get out of the seal in the first place? She felt like she was still missing a piece of the puzzle.

"No, I don't think it's the Kyūbi," he responded, shaking his head in the negative. "Look at her eyes, they aren't slit," he pointed out just as the now ruby-red eyed girl opened the front door of the apartment. He was a little lost on what was happening.

" **Alright."**

 **It suddenly flashed back to Naruto sitting in his apartment alone, back against the wall, hugging his knees. The apartment was a mess, the moonlight breached the window illuminating the room in a soft blue hue. He suddenly straightened, his eyes closed. He clenched his fists as if testing them for the first time before slowly raising his head to look ahead. His eyes opened, but they no longer held their radiant sapphire blue. Glowing, blood-red rubies stared into the darkness, and a smirk crept its way onto his face.**

" **Free…" he said softly. "Don't worry little light, I won't let you suffer anymore. We'll be together in our perfect dream forever," he whispered to himself before a soft chuckle escaped his lips. Slowly, the volume picked up and throughout the village, the villagers suddenly felt restless. The people of the Elemental Nations felt a shiver crawl up their spine. Something was released into the world and changes were coming.**

 **As the saying goes,**

 _ **Be careful what you wish for. You never know who will be listening…**_

"I understand now. She's my inner darkness," Naruto commented as the screen turned off. So, in that world, his darkness took over so he could live within his dreams with his _sister_ forever. He didn't know how he felt about that. It felt too much like Madara's plan.

Kami nodded her head in agreement as all the pieces finally lined up. "the Hokage told you to constantly smile so you hid your negative emotions. I believe that's the wall she was talking about. She was born in your mindscape, so she was trapped in the dark, damp sewer her entire life. Those questions must have been a way to wrangle control from you without fighting for it," she commented. That made sense to her.

"She didn't really lie to me either, mostly just half-truths," he said, leaning back on the couch.

The goddess hummed in agreement, "She played the game very well and won. It looks like that world is getting a darker version of you," she said getting a hum of agreement from her fellow blond. "We may come back to this world in the future to see what happens, that okay with you?" she asked curiously.

"That's fine I guess, I'm curious as well, ya know?" he replied.

* * *

A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Death Watching! See you all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hello everyone, I hope you all are having a wonderful weekend! I've been in the mood to write this story now for a bit and I'll admit to having some fun with this chapter. Hopefully, you're all having fun reading this as well.

Anyways, I had a review ask if I could post links to the stories I'm showcasing. I thought I made it clear in the beginning, but every story I'm 'reading' is written by me. They're just ideas that are floating around in my head or little skits I think others will get a laugh out of. If people like certain stories, I may write an actual story for it. Who knows~

When reading like this, it means you're not in a scene.

 **When reading like this, it means you're in a scene.**

 _Thoughts are inverted!_

I do not own Naruto.

I do own my OCs though!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Naruto leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He has been put in a unique situation. Being allowed to see different versions of his own life is interesting, to say the least. Little differences that somehow lead to large changes. He had heard someone talk about something like this before. The Butterfly Change? No, that didn't sound quite right, but it's close. Something as small as crushing a butterfly could cause the end of the world. That's what watching these other lives were like.

Kami saw the blond teen in deep thought and swiveled toward him. She crossed her legs and rested your elbows on her knees with her hands resting under her jaw. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked curiously.

Sapphire-blue eyes shifted toward the loli and the back up to the ceiling. "Thinking about all my others, ya know?" he responded after a few moments. He shifted slightly and felt a tug in his stomach. _I could really use some ramen right now…_ he thought hungrily. As if heard by the delectable salty gods themselves, the empty ramen bowl on the table filled with fresh ramen. The smell filtered through his nose, and stars appeared in his eyes. _Thank you, ramen gods,_ He thanked the divine and quickly started to eat.

While noodles were slurped down, Kami glared at the ramen. _Why does he keep asking these false ones for ramen? How are they even able to respond? This doesn't make sense and why am I feeling jealous?_ She questioned herself before a challenging smile replaced her glare. She snapped her fingers and an extra-large bowl of steaming miso pork ramen – extra pork – appeared on the table. "Naruto, I made this bowl especially for you," she said with a heavenly tone.

Naruto stopped slurping at his ramen and gazed longingly at the much larger bowl of ramen. His eyes slowly shifted back to his current bowl and he quickly inhaled it not seeing the shadow of a frown on Kami's face. When the bowl emptied, he tentatively reached over to the massive bowls as if it was a holy relic. He noticed two finely crafted black chopsticks with his name in burnt orange written elegantly on them. He took a small mouthful of the ramen and felt the pork melt in his mouth. Ramen truly made by the divine. This finally proved it, Kami was the real deal. "Thank you, Kami! This is the most delicious ramen I've ever had!" he chirped, flashing her one of his brilliant warm smiles; his sapphire-blue eyes sparkling with joy.

Victory flashed in her eyes as the blond teen went back to savoring her ramen. _Take that, false ones!_ She mentally yelled out as she felt the empty bowl glare at her. _That's right, he's mine!_ She declared possessively before turning her eyes to the blond teen. "You're welcome, Naruto," she replied beautifully with a slight hint of arrogance.

A few minutes passed and Naruto finished the divine ramen. He leaned back with an exaggerated sigh as he rubbed his stomach. "That was amazing…" he said out loud, smiling in contentment.

"Glad you enjoyed and if you want more, please make sure to ask me," she stated clearly getting an eager nod in return. _Kami: one, False: zero,_ she thought happily, a cartoon version of herself clapping and cheering excitedly. She shook her head slightly, before picking up the remote and shifting through some versions until she settled on one. "Ready?" she asked, her finger hovering over the play button.

"Yup!" he answered, his mind now promptly settled from his earlier thinking.

 **Naruto jumped building to building while avoiding the two random shinobi on his tail. He laughed exuberantly with a large grin plastered on his face. He quickly pulled out a cloth that would camouflage him with the background and hid behind it.** _ **Man, I sure hope none of these shinobi can see through a basic stealth trick like this,**_ **he thought from behind the cloth. After all, it would be embarrassing.**

"Oh, I remember this! This is right after I pulled one of my greatest pranks!" Naruto laughed, clapping his hands as if rooting his other on.

 **The two shinobi landed right in front of the hidden kid. "Where did that brat go?" the first chūnin said to his teammate.**

" **I don't know, but maybe he's behind that suspicious cloth billowing in the wind," the second chūnin replied causing the blond academy student to start sweating lightly.**

 **The first chūnin stared at his comrade blankly before turning to the billowing cloth then quickly back at his teammate. "What are you, an idiot? Of course, he's not behind that incredibly suspicious cloth," he retorted, smacking the other on the back of the head for even suggesting something so stupid. "Now, let's choose a random direction and hope we stumble upon him," he said jumping in a random direction mumbling about stupid teammates.**

Kami palmed her face at the stupidity. "It's surprising that your village is considered to be the strongest when you have such incompetent shinobi," she said to her fellow blond.

"The elite in our village makes up for the bad," he replied with a simple wave of the hand.

She opened her mouth to retort but decided against and returned to the screen.

" **Well, that doesn't seem like a dumb idea at all!" he shouted out after his friend, following quickly behind.**

Kami sighed.

 **Naruto blinked and sighed in relief before dropping the cloth and giving a charming thumbs up to no one in particular. "Aha, I knew my unnatural luck would save me. I'm sure that nothing could go wrong now.**

"Famous last words," Naruto and Kami said at the same time.

 **I mean, it's not like a school teacher is going to sneak up behind me when he should be teaching the other students," Naruto stated out loud, nodding his head wisely as it sounded quite logical. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around lazily to see a schoolteacher who should be teaching instead of chasing him.**

"Huh, you know, I never thought about it that way," Naruto said to himself, rubbing the bottom of his chin.

" **I found you, Naruto! You should be in class learning to be a shinobi, not pranking the village!" the schoolteacher known as Iruka reprimanded heatedly.**

"… **shouldn't you be in class teaching your students?" Naruto responded with a deadpan expression.**

" **Probably."**

" **Fair enough," he consented before asking a question that's been bothering him for a while, "So, how do you keep finding me?"**

" **Huh? Oh, that's easy. Plot," he answered as if that answered everything, which in some strange cosmic way, it did. Deciding that their conversation was over, he grabbed onto the boy's ear. He then started dragging him back to the academy for a special lesson.**

Naruto chuckled lightly at the scene. "Is it just me or does everything in this world feel really comedically pointed out?" he asked the loli goddess.

"Yeah, it seems the entire world is mocking itself," she responded between her own giggle.

 **Later…**

 **Naruto was now tied up comically in front of the whole class. "Okay class, because Naruto decided to prank the village instead of trying to better himself as a sane person would after failing twice, you're all going to suffer! Yeah, that's right, time for a pop quiz," he said eliciting groans and glares directed at the blond. "I want each of you to come up here and perform the henge jutsu, got it?" he asked, giving them all a look that dared them to defy him.**

"Wow, Iruka-sensei is a tad harsher in this world," Naruto whistled.

"Indeed, but he does have a point. You probably should have tried to pay closer attention in class instead of skipping and pranking the village. It definitely wasn't earning you any brownie points," Kami said, holding up a finger.

Naruto shrugged. "It didn't really matter. If I had any questions, they wouldn't be answered, or I'd get laughed at for not knowing. I once tried asking Iruka-sensei for some help, but he couldn't show special treatment and just told me to try harder," he commented with a sigh.

Kami gave a minuscule frown and turned back to the screen.

 **One by one, each of Naruto's classmates went up to perform the henge while giving equally annoyed or irritated glares at him. Soon enough, it was finally his turn after getting out of his bindings. He gave a mischievous look that if anyone would have seen would have been nervous.**

Naruto started to snicker since he knew what was happening. Kami knew what was coming as well and starting giggling through her hand in anticipation. That look promised a prank.

" _ **Pedophile Finder Jutsu!**_ **" he shouted, turning into a young buxom blond girl. She was nude with only faint smoke covering her most private bits. Though, it left very little to the imagination.**

Naruto and Kami both broke out into laughter. "That's the greatest name for a jutsu ever!" Naruto chortled, trying to breathe through his laughter. Maybe he would start calling his jutsu that too.

 **Blood rushed out of Iruka's nose and launched him backward onto the floor. Every student who heard the name of the technique eyed their sensei warily while taking a careful step back.**

"Looks like your jutsu has exposed someone," she said in a sing-song voice getting a soft laugh in return.

 **Iruka quickly jumped back onto his feet, his eye twitching aggressively. Though, his face was dusted red from either anger or blush as he glared at the still nude child. "Naruto!" he shouted, his head expanding from a possible secret Umino bloodline.**

"Hm... He's the only one that I know could have his head expand when angered. So, it's possible," Naruto commented getting a nod from Kami.

" **Knock off your extremely effective jutsu that exposes us perverts for who we are and do what I told you!" he ordered, a vein throbbing on his forehead and hopefully, only his forehead.**

"Okay, first off, I couldn't have said it better myself. The jutsu works exactly as intended!" Naruto said proudly before turning a delicate shade of green. "Secondly, gross, I did not need to know that last part," he commented with a disgusted expression. He hoped it was only on his forehead. Kami giggling perversely didn't help his case.

 **After laughing a bit at his successful jutsu he decided to give in to his sensei's demands. He shrugged his shoulders and did a normal henge jutsu of the Third Hokage which failed much to his classmate's amusement. "How was that Iruka-sensei?" he asked, his face perfectly innocent which made the students all laugh. Oh, how he relished their attention.**

Naruto remembered why he became the class clown. It was one of the easiest ways to be acknowledged. To him, it didn't matter if they were laughing at him and not with him. Now, he realizes it wasn't the attention he really wanted.

 **Iruka sighed, "You failed, but I expected you too. I just wanted the class to mock you so you would hopefully try harder to pass. Now, go sit down next to Sakura who hates you," he said, directing the blond at the pink-haired girl who definitely hated the blond.**

"Ugh, why do you have to remind me? Also, what the hell Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto pouted.

"Honestly, I always thought you could do better then Sakura," Kami informed him.

"Really?"

"Of course, you're a special person. You deserved someone equally special in my opinion," she said honestly getting a warm smile in return.

" **Yay, now I can ask Sakura-chan for a date… again!" he cheered while running over to sit down next to his crush. "Hey, Sakura-chan, want to go out on a date?" he asked hopefully and watch as she slowly turned toward him.**

" **No," she answered angrily and rightfully punched him in the back of the head as customs demanded. As his face went through his desk, he sighed wistfully. He loved violent women which he probably inherited – unknowingly – got from his father.**

"That explains a lot," Naruto said blankly as he stared at his other. His face was literally smashed through the desk. How did no one ever question her on her obscene strength?

 **Later…**

 **Naruto gripped onto the mountain as he scrubbed tirelessly at the monument he defaced earlier. Iruka stared at his student before deciding to cheer him up with a lecture. It just seemed like the right thing to do. "Why do you do this Naruto? No one will ever accept you," he started to say before a bug flew into his throat making him cough.**

 **Naruto just stared up at his sensei with disbelief and hurt in his eyes.**

"What a bad time to pause," Kami laughed awkwardly.

 **Iruka, clearing his throat looked at his student. "Sorry, bug caught in my throat," he apologized getting an 'ah' from the blond student. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, no one will ever accept you if you continue to anger every single person in the village with your demeaning pranks. Like, honestly, it's totally doing the opposite of what you want," he said, shaking his head at the kid.**

Kami turned toward her fellow blond. "You know, he's telling the truth even if he did just sound like a stuck-up teenage girl," she commented.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that now," he said depressingly.

 **Naruto continued to scrub as he spoke, "Eh, I decided a long time ago that even negative attention is better than nothing," he answered with a shrug before glaring up at his teacher. "I mean, it's not like I have any parents to go home to for some positive reinforcement, ya know?" he replied with a bitter tone.**

"Playing the dead parent card on another person who lost his parents isn't very effective," Kami stated.

"Oh, excuse me, I was a child!"

"Was?" she stated with a humorous smirk.

He simply stuck out his tongue and blew her a raspberry making her laugh to herself.

 **Iruka frowned before an amazing idea sprung into his brain. He would make it up to the orphan universally hated by just about everything by buying him food. "Look, Naruto, how about I buy you a bowl of ramen after you finish cleaning up this mess," he offered with a smile.**

" **Are you trying to cheer me up with food after humiliating me in class today and reminding me of what I don't have?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"I do believe he is," the loli-goddess commented.

"… **is it working?"**

"From how I've seen this world go so far? Probably," Naruto commented alongside Kami.

" **Yeah," he answered nonchalantly, as he started scrubbing the mountain with renewed vigor.**

 _ **Phew, if he would have bargained for more, I probably would have given him special training,**_ **he thought with a breath of relief at not having extra work.**

"Wait, what!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

The goddess laughed, "I guess you should work on your bargaining skills," she said playfully nudging him in the side.

 **Later…**

 **Naruto finished his first bowl of ramen and looked at Iruka hopefully, "Can I have another?" he asked.**

 **Iruka looked at his student and smiled. "No, let this be a lesson, always remember to bargain," he said sagely while enjoying his own bowl of ramen. "Ah, there's nothing quite like taking a student out for a late-night dinner and teaching him at the same time. It's good to be a teacher," he said to himself.**

"Why did he have to phrase it that way…" Naruto groaned.

" **Yeah, that's pretty weird now that I think about it. Especially after your reaction from staring at my naked female body," he stated, getting disturbed looks from the two ramen chefs.**

"Well, at least your other notices how strange that is," Kami commented.

" **Anyways, can I try on your headband, please?" he asked, setting his limited-edition goggles on the counter.**

"Wow, you clearly have your priorities in order," the loli deadpanned.

" **Huh, you mean this?" he asked pointing at his headband.**

" **No, I meant your other headband," he responded with a deadpan expression.**

" **Oh, well, in that case, no. Is that why you took off your goggles?" he questioned with a sly smirk.**

" **Possibly."**

" **You know you can't wear this until you graduate. This headband symbolizes our allegiance to the village. I mean, you probably won't ever get one because I hold you to such high standards. You would probably be upset to know I let someone pass last year who couldn't even use chakra," he said, mumbling that last part to himself.**

" **Hey, I'll pass for sure this time! …wait, what was that last part?"**

" **Uh, nothing!"**

"You know, I probably would have been slightly resentful if I found that out," Naruto admitted.

Kami gave him a knowing look, "Would you have still been resentful if you got stuck with such a 'youthful' sensei?" she asked with a sly smile.

Naruto shuddered at the memory of the youthful apocalypse. "Please don't remind me of that. I've never seen so much youth in one place," he shivered getting a laugh from the loli.

 **The next morning…**

" **Good morning class, we'll now be starting the graduation exam. The deciding factor if you can graduate or not will be on the bunshin jutsu," he informed, giving everyone a look that dares them to say otherwise. With every child remaining silent he smirked to himself.** _ **Ah, it's good to be king,**_ **he thought happily.**

 **Everyone simply shrugged off their sensei, after all, who couldn't perform something as simple and useless as the bunshin jutsu? Meanwhile, Naruto was panicking.** _ **Oh, come on! This is super-inconvenient that they just happened to choose the one jutsu I can't perform! If only they would have chosen an actual beneficial jutsu, like the henge!**_ **He thought.**

Naruto blinked a few times. "Why did they only test us on that jutsu? I can't recall them actually testing us on the henge even after we reviewed it," he said thoughtfully, trying to think back to his exam.

Kami hummed, "Well, maybe Iruka did this to make sure you failed since he thought you weren't ready for the outside world," she suggested.

 **Soon everyone went up and performed the jutsu and passed easily. Finally, it was Naruto's turn as he walked up in front of Iruka and his assistant Mizuki. "Okay, Naruto, perform the bunshin jutsu and you pass," Iruka said, watching the academy student intently. The other teacher stared at him too, but he didn't matter yet.**

" **Does it have to be the bunshin jutsu?"**

" **Yes."**

" **But, that jutsu isn't even useful! Why not the henge?" he whined.**

" **Obviously it's because I don't think you're ready to be a shinobi yet and I want to protect you from that life for as long as possible so I'm setting you up to fail," he answered bluntly.**

"Told you," Kami said.

"Yeah, yeah…"

" **Oh, that makes sense, but I'm not happy about it," the blond responded before preparing to perform the useless jutsu. "** _ **Bunshin Jutsu!**_ **" he shouted, putting all his faith into this one moment. A poof of smoke and a clone appeared, well, if you could call it that. It looked like a failed pencil sketch.** _ **Clearly, my faith is lacking…**_ **Naruto thought, a bead of sweat going down his head as he watched his twitching clone.**

 **Iruka stared at the failed clone unimpressed. "Oh no, you failed a technique you've never managed to perform once. What a shocker!" Iruka fake gasped. "You failed, Naruto, better luck next time," he said sadly, internally proud of his masterful acting.**

Naruto did something he never thought he would do toward Iruka-sensei. He gave him the middle finger. "He's being an asshole in this world," he said when he saw Kami give him a questioning look.

 **Mizuki deciding to score some easy favor spoke up, "Iruka-sensei, how about we let him pass? After all, we did let that other kid pass and he couldn't even perform-," whatever the other teacher was going to say was cut off by Iruka when he got punched into a wall and knocked unconscious.**

"Holy shit!" Naruto gaped before laughing at the traitor getting knocked out.

"K.O!" Kami said in a deep voice before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

" **We don't talk about that," he said, glaring fiercely at his assistant. "Anyways, all your classmates were able to perform this jutsu and you couldn't. I can't in good conscious allow you to pass and enviably die in the field," he stated concisely.**

" **Can you name one person who actually uses the bunshin jutsu outside of the academy?"**

" **Duh, there's that one ninja and that other one."**

" **Can you give me any names?" Naruto deadpanned.**

"… **no…"**

 **The blond sighed, "Fine, well, I'm going to go watch everyone celebrate with their loving family to help build up my depression before I jump off the monument. Later," he said while walking away and waving over his shoulder.**

" **Sorry, Naruto, but it's for the best. Wait… what was that last part?" he asked before shaking it off. It probably wasn't anything important.**

Naruto and Kami both stared at the screen with a deadpan expression.

 **A few moments later…**

" **Hey, mom, I passed! Can you believe it?!" a newly minted child soldier exclaimed happily.**

" **Wow, my little boy is growing up so fast. It won't be long until you're mentally scarred for life and have blood on your hands. Just like your father," the mother answered dreamily.**

" **They're in the trees, I'm telling you! They're in the damn tree!" the father said, shaking and glancing at every tree nervously.**

"… **mom, dad needs his meds again," the child said, shaking his mother out of her daze.**

" **He always does…" she said, walking off with the man in tow.**

Kami start chuckling getting a questioning look for Naruto. "It's nothing, just a joke from a different world," she said waving him off which just confused him more. _I love jokes that appear in places they should not be,_ she thought contently.

" **Hey, it's that kids," a different woman said, pointing at the obviously depressed child swinging alone in the shade.**

" **Yeah, thank goodness he failed again," another woman said standing beside her.**

" **Can you imagine how much damage he could have caused out there or worse he could have died."**

" **Yeah… wait, why didn't we pass him again?"**

" **Simple, it feels good to tear down the kid's dreams instead, plus he's a demon," the woman answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

 **She quickly covered the woman's mouth, "Shh, you know we're not allowed to talk about that," she harshly whispered. When they looked back toward the child, he was already gone. Where? They didn't really care.**

"Wow, she's a bitch," the blond girl huffed.

 **Later…**

 **Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument while looking over the peaceful village. He was disappointed that he failed to become a shinobi for the third time. Maybe this was a sign that he should find a different path in life. Maybe he could take up painting and become a famous artist? He shook his head at the thought and sighed tiredly. "Maybe I should have pushed myself harder in class instead of skipping class so often…" he mumbled to himself. "Well, time to take a leap of faith," he suddenly said, but as he was about to get up, someone started talking from behind him.**

" **Hey, kid, I've been looking for you. Before you take that fatal leap of faith, how about you listen to what I have to say first. I promise it'll interest you," a familiar voice said. When he turned toward the visitor, he got a good look at his other teacher, Mizuki. His was sporting a rather impressive black eye.**

" **Alright, it's not like I got anything better to do," he said with a shrug.**

" **That's the spirit," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I've got a special offer for you," he started when Naruto started backing away immediately. He gave the blond a confused look.**

" **Sorry, I don't roll that way. Jiji says I'm not supposed to do things like that for strangers. No matter how much I want to graduate," Naruto said seriously, hoping to protect his chastity.**

Kami fell off the couch holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "This is great!" she choked out and looked at the blushing and clearly embarrassed Naruto. She couldn't help it and started laughing harder.

"Oh, shut up! He could have phrased it better!" he huffed and after a few moments, she started to calm down.

"D-don't let him touch your," she started snickering again but pushed forward, "Your no-no square!" she choked out and started laughing more.

Naruto groaned into his hands, "Please stop…"

After a few more moments of laughing, they were both sitting on the couch. One with a pleased grin plastered on her face and the other with an annoyed look. "Okay, I'm good," the loli said, still sporting a grin.

 **A look of understanding passed over Mizuki's face and his cheeks dusted pink. "That's not what I meant! I have a special exam for you," he tried explaining getting an even more warily look from the blond.**

"Shut it," Naruto said before she could comment.

" **Let me start over, I have a special exam for you to do. All you need to do is recover an item, bring it to a set location and learn a technique," he stated clearly, wanting to get that misunderstanding out of the way.**

 **Naruto, who calmed down after hearing some of the details looking thoughtfully at the teacher. "You've piqued my interest, please tell me more," he asked, tilting his head to the side. He could at least hear the man out.**

" **Good, good, now all you need to do is break into the Hokage's office and steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and return it to me. Simple enough right?" he asked like he was asking to be handed a book off the middle shelf in a library.**

" **No… not really…"**

" **I'm sure you can handle such a mediocre task; you're going to be the next Hokage after all!"**

" **That is true, alright, I'll do your highly suspicious test! You can count on me!" Naruto cheered, running away to plan his grand larceny. After all, it's not every day a teacher seeks out the worst student to give a special exam to steal a village treasure for an exam. Man, he sure is lucky.**

Naruto and Kami both palmed their face.

" **Wow… I can't believe that actually worked…" Mizuki said blinking a few times in shock.**

 **Later at night…**

" **Naruto my boy, what are you doing with the Forbidden Scroll?" the elderly Hokage asked, shocked that an academy student managed to sneak into one of the most well-guarded places in the village.** _ **Someone is getting fired for this…**_ **he thought irritably.**

" **Uh… well, you see…** _ **Pedophile Finder Jutsu!"**_ **he shouted, turning back into his jailbait form. It was extremely effective as the elder ninja was launched off the floor from the fountain of blood pouring from his nose. "You know, I'm not sure how I feel about this. He has always taken a larger interest in me than any other kid…" he said, warily staring at the man with a silly grin on his face. "Eh, I'll think about it later, time for me to graduate!" he said to himself, quickly doing ninja moves to escape the tower.**

"Okay, I'm really uncomfortable how this world keeps portraying the people that I care about," Naruto finally said.

"You have to admit though, it is pretty suspicious that this jutsu works on them when they know it's you," Kami argued.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "They're just perverts and their eyes see a young beautiful girl," he retorted.

"That 'young beautiful girl' is you."

"Touché."

 **A few moments later in the forest…**

" **Okay, now I just need to learn something from this oversized scroll, how hard can that be?"**

 **One Hour Later…**

" **Wow, that was stupidly easy to learn such a complex and useful jutsu!" Naruto said in shock. Sure, it had been a little rough in the beginning, but he pushed through it and managed to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He didn't know why he chose a clone technique out of all the jutsu listed, but it just felt like the right thing to do.**

"That is impressive no matter how you look at it," Kami said giving him an appraising look.

" **Naruto! What have you done!?" an angry voice that Naruto easily recognized as Iruka said from behind him.**

 **The young teen in a moment of brilliance or stupidity turned toward his teacher and pointed at him. "Aha, I've found you Iruka-sensei!" he shouted, hoping to throw his teacher off balance. The first that collided with the top of his head gave him the conclusion that it failed. Also, he may have a concussion…**

"I'm leaning more toward stupidity personally," Kami said with a snort.

Naruto sighed, "It sounded like the right thing to say."

" **You idiot, I found you!" he shouted back before taking in his appearance. He looked like he had been training for a while and couldn't help but voice his thoughts. "Have you been training?" he asked curiously.**

" **Yeah and I even learned a secret technique in an hour. I'll admit, this was a strange test, but I will finally be able to graduate!"**

" **Wait, say what now?**

" **I said, I'm going to be graduating!"**

" **No, who gave you this test?"**

" **Huh, oh, Mizuki-sensei did, why?"**

 **Before Iruka could comment any further, Mizuki appeared on top of a tree branch. "Ah, Naruto, you succeeded! Congratulations now just hand me the scroll and you graduate," Mizuki said, his hand in front of him.**

" **No, don't, Naruto! He tricked you into stealing the scroll," Iruka said to Naruto. "I wish I could say I'm surprised, but you're pretty gullible," he finished with a small shrug getting a pout from Naruto.**

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in offense.

" **Hey!" Naruto yelled in offense.**

"Yeah, what other me said!"

" **Also, I wouldn't really say tricked as I literally told him to steal the scroll," Mizuki pointed out before changing tactics. "Hey, Naruto, do you want to know why the village despises you so much?" he asked, throwing that metaphorical bait at the blond.**

" **No, Mizuki, it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted out, unknowingly adding to the bait.**

" **Now, wait just a moment! This sounds mildly important to me and I feel like I should hear this. What's forbidden?" he asked, looking between his two teachers.**

"Mildly important?" Kami said to Naruto with a half-raised eyebrow.

" **There is a decree created by the Third Hokage himself that you are forbidden from knowing! That decree forbids us from telling you that you, Naruto, are the Nine-Tailed Fox! You're the demon who attacked the village and kid so many innocent people!" he called out dramatically, watching the blond for the information to set in.**

"This guy is such an idiot," the goddess said shaking her head.

"Yup," Naruto agreed.

" **Wait, everyone hates me because they think I'm a demon fox that attacked the village? Why would everyone antagonize me then? I mean, if I was a monstrous fox, I think upsetting me would be the last thing I'd do," Naruto said logically, tilting his head to the side.**

" **That does make an awful lot of sense, but honestly, I just don't like your luscious blond hair! It's so unfair that you have such beautiful hair! You and that damn Yamanaka, I've hated you both for the longest time!" he shouted in anger and accidentally losing his balance. He fell off the tree and slammed his head into the ground knocking himself out.**

"You do have beautiful hair. I can see why he so jealous of it," Kami said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Thanks," Naruto blushed at the compliment. "You have nice hair too," he returned the compliment.

" **Oh…" Naruto said, staring at his knocked-out teacher. "That seemed very anticlimactic…" he mumbled, turning toward his other sensei who was staring at his unconscious colleague.**

"Yeah, kind of skips the whole emotional scene between Iruka and me," Naruto said, nodding his head in agreement with his other-self.

 **Iruka finally snapped out of his daze and looked at his blond student. "Naruto close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," he said with a kind smile.**

 **Naruto blinked, "I was just tricked by a teacher and now you want me to close my eyes on you? Seem legit," Naruto said, closing his eyes anyways. He kept them close until he felt something get tied around his forehead.**

" **Congratulations, Naruto, you pass," he congratulated.**

" **Oh wow, I don't really know why I passed though…"**

" **Plot."**

" **That makes sense…"**

The screen faded to black.

Kami turned toward her fellow blond. "So, what did you think of that one?" she asked wanting his opinion like usual.

"Well, it was different than the last couple. I enjoyed getting away from the more serious worlds, but I feel like this one painted our world as kind of dumb, ya know?" he answered with his own question.

"Some worlds are like that, almost like a parody in some ways."

"Still had fun!"

"That's good."

* * *

A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Death Watching! See you all next time! It may be sooner then you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Good day everyone, I hope you all are doing swell!

Anyways, I've written a new chapter for this story. I like the concept behind it, but I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions.

When reading like this, it means you're not in a scene.

 **When reading like this, it means you're in a scene.**

 _Thoughts are inverted!_

I do not own Naruto.

I do own my OCs though!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Naruto turned away from the screen and looked out the window filled with tall buildings. He was starting to get anxious sitting in the same spot for so long. Watching his different lives is interesting, he won't fight you on that. However, he doesn't want to do that for the rest of his existence. "Hey, Kami, can I go outside?" he asked suddenly.

Kami glanced over at her fellow blond thinking it over. Letting Naruto loose on this world where his life is considered a story wasn't the greatest idea. Though, the people would just assume he's a cosplayer. After a bit of thinking, she conceded. "I'll take you out later and show you some sights. Sound good?" she asked, not really wanting to leave the television right now.

"Alright!" he shouted excitedly.

"Okay, later though, like I said. Anyways, you ready for the next world?" she asked, her finger hovering over the play button on her remote. When he nodded his head, she pressed the play button. The blank screen flashed to life.

 **Naruto's eyes traveled down to his chest where he saw his best friend's hand sticking out of his chest. He coughed up blood, splattering his rival's clothes. "H-how could you?" he choked out, blood dribbling down his chin. His breathing became more labored and shallower, his eyes brimming with agony and betrayal. "Sasuke…" he whispered, his body falling limp on the Uchiha's arm as he took his last breath.**

"Did I just die?" Naruto asked out loud, but it was more to himself.

Kami stopped glaring at the Uchiha and winced at Naruto's tone. She turned toward her companion and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It would seem you passed away in this world," she replied to his question. She looked back at the screen and glanced at the wound. The Uchiha's hand was sticking through his chest where his heart should be. A lethal wound that most likely destroyed his heart.

Naruto let out a tired sigh. "It's just hard to see my death by Sasuke, ya know? He said half-heartedly. He remembered this exact fight happening but ending differently. Seems like this version of himself wouldn't be seeing the future.

 **Regret filled the Uchiha's eyes as he pulled his hand from his friends' chest.**

Naruto laughed pitifully, "Well, at least he regrets it, right?" he murmured.

Kami scrunched up her nose, "It doesn't matter if he regrets it, he still killed you," she argued. She could care less if the Uchiha regretted his actions, she still murdered her companion. She idly wondered if she'd be smiting the brat in the future.

 **A pitiful thump was heard as his body collapsed onto the ground like a puppet having its strings cut. He raised his hand in front of his face and stared at the blood-soaked appendage.** _ **What have I done?**_ **He thought as he fell to his knees. He felt a horrible string in his eyes, and he knew he finally achieved the same eyes as** him.

 _You've become the very person you seek to destroy. Congratulations little Uchiha,_ Kami thought balefully.

 **Tears of blood streamed down his cheeks as he looked at the body of the blond. As the clouds covered the sun, the Uchiha desperately tried to rationalize what he had done.** _ **Your death won't be in vain, with this power I will achieve my goals. I promise,**_ **he thought to himself, before turning away and heading away from their battleground.**

Naruto deadpanned at the screen, "Wow, thanks ya bastard," he said sarcastically.

 **The heavens wept in despair; nature roared in anguish.**

 _Oh, I'm upset,_ she thought before stealing a glance at her fellow blond. _Then again, I was always upset when my Naruto was in pain or hurt. When he performed that suicide technique, I was disheartened,_ she thought while running a hand through his hair.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the loli-goddess but shrugged it off and continued watching the scene play.

 **A silver-haired man appeared on the scene soon after soaked to the bone from the downpour.** _ **This storm came out of nowhere**_ **, he thought before pausing at the sight before him. His blond student laid on his back, a hole the size of a fist where his heart should be. A stream of red-tinted water running away from him. He approached the body of his student and hesitantly kneeled beside him. He pressed two fingers against his neck and sighed when he couldn't find a pulse. "I was too late," he whispered mournfully. He felt a familiar pain of losing another one of his precious people.** _ **Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, I've failed again…**_ **he thought sadly before cradling the blonde's body in his arms.**

Naruto frowned as Kakashi slowly carried him away from where he died. He didn't like seeing Kakashi looking so emotionally destroyed. It wasn't his fault that he died and didn't want his sensei blaming himself.

 _This is what happened when you teach an emotionally disturbed kid an assassination technique,_ the blond loli thought.

 **It took him a short while of jumping branch to branch to get the cooling body of his student back to Konoha. As he approached the gate, his eye lingered on the small group of people awaiting his return in the rain. His last loyal student, Sakura, looking around him hoping to see their traitorous Uchiha.**

Naruto let out another sigh, "I honestly should have expected that but it still hurts," he commented.

"She's always had tunnel vision when it comes to your teammate," Kami pointed out getting a simple nod in return.

 **Then the two others who were eyeing the blond in his arms alarmingly. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. If he didn't despise his dark-haired student so much, he would almost feel bad for what would be coming his way.**

"Oh yeah, Tsunade is going to break him if she ever gets her hands on him," Naruto chuckled lightly at the mental image. Something about seeing the bastard flung around as a ragdoll appealed to him. Kami snorted at the mental image herself.

" **Kakashi-sensei, where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked immediately and he couldn't help but glare at her. She took a step back at the heated look before noticing her motionless teammate. "I-is Naruto okay?" she asked hesitantly, holding a hand against her chest.**

"Feeling just peachy, thanks for asking Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in a fox-cheerful tone.

 **The Hokage and her apprentice both rushed to Kakashi's side and snatched the blond from his grip. They both grimaced at the large hole in his chest but quickly scanned his vitals. Tsunade and Shizune are both experienced doctors, so, it only took them a second to conclude their knucklehead had passed away.**

"Sorry baa-chan looks like I won't be taking the hat in that life either," Naruto said sorrowfully.

 **Tears well within both of their eyes as they saw a flash of Naruto grinning at them while giving them a cheesy thumbs up. Tsunade blinked a few times and willed the tears back, her face becoming serious. "Shizune, take Naruto's body," she started to order as Sakura gasped, "to the hospital. Make sure his body is treated with respect," she said concisely.**

 **Shizune nodded mutely, curling the blonde's body in her arms closely. Her eyes trailed over the large wound on his chest and swallowed heavily. She vanished in a Shunshin to do as ordered.**

"Sorry Shizune-nee-chan…" he whispered to himself.

 **Tsunade stared at the empty space for a few seconds before gathering herself. She took a long, deep breath and let it out shakily as she tried to ignore the faint traces of blood coating her hands. "Kakashi, my office, now," she ordered before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.**

 **Sakura who had been listening finally turned toward her sensei. "Naruto is going to be fine, right sensei?" she asked hurriedly. The way they talked about the baka; it was as if he was dead.** _ **That isn't possible, he's too stubborn to die! He made a promise, he always keeps his promises!**_ **She thought assuredly, but the look her sensei gave her made her falter.**

"She's not wrong in one regard. You're usually too stubborn to die," Kami stated.

"What ya mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"There is a world where you miraculously managed to talk your way out of the Shinigami's grasp," she said in an informative manner.

Naruto blinked at that, "I managed to talk my way out of death?" he asked owlishly.

The goddess hummed, "Indeed and you even managed to get a summoning contract out of it. But, that's for another time," she said before he could ask any more questions on that world. She wasn't sure he was prepared to bite into that forbidden fruit yet.

" **I'm sorry, Sakura but Naruto is gone," he said softly turning his lone eye on his last student. "Go home and decompress. Wait until you're called for a report. I have to report to Hokage-sama," he said tiredly before vanishing in the same manner as the kage.**

 **Sakura suddenly alone in the rain felt colder than before. She nodded her head absently in the direction her sensei was and made her way home. She felt tears prick at her green eyes as the day's events caught up to her.**

 **Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's office door and waited until he was given permission to walk in. He was going through a mixture of emotions and imagined it was the same for his kage. A few moments later he heard her say, "Come in," and opened the door. When he stepped inside, he saw Tsunade with a stern, hardened expression adorned on her face. He could see without his Sharingan that her eyes were filled with grief.**

 **She wanted to know everything, and so he did. He spoke of every detail of the grisly scene he walked upon. He gave his opinions of what he thought happened between his two students. When he finished speaking, he eyed his leader who had a calculative spark in her eyes. Her hands were folded in front of her, head hung low.**

" **What do you believe should be done with Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked the one-eyed shinobi.**

 **Kakashi looked down at the floor, his eyes flickering around as he thought about the question. What did he want to be done to the traitorous Uchiha? He closed his eyes and released a low breath. His eyes met his leaders and he knew what was going to happen either way. "Sasuke Uchiha should be brought back to the village and held accountable for his actions," he stated, wanting justice for his blond student.**

 **The Senju hummed to herself for a moment. "Sasuke Uchiha will be placed in the bingo book wanted dead or alive. If brought back alive, he will face justice and be executed for his crimes. If he's brought back a corpse, he will be burned and his ashes scattered in the wind," she stated in an authoritative tone. "You have no qualms about that, do you?" the leader asked, but it was clear she wouldn't care about his opinion. He knew the crime for killing one of their own and deserting the village.**

" **No, Hokage-sama."**

" **Very well, you're dismissed," she said waving him away.**

"He deserves no less," Kami said not feeling bad for the future of the Uchiha.

 **Kakashi nodded his head stiffly and slipped out of the office. He made his way through the streets filled with a few villagers with umbrellas. He arrived at his lonely apartment and went inside. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down onto his rear. He sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, Naruto…" he whispered losing himself in his memories and failures.**

"It's not your fault Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said worriedly for his teacher.

"To him, it's going to be. You died because of the Chidori which he taught Sasuke. In his eyes, this is just another death on his hands," she replied.

"He only taught the technique and he told Sasuke not to use it on his allies. My blood is on the bastard's hands, not his," he argued.

She looked over to the protective blond and gave a faint smile. "I'm not disagreeing with you. I'm just pointing out what he's most likely feeling," she stated softly. She watched him give a slow nod and turn back to the screen.

 **When Kakashi left her office, she dismissed her ANBU guards and sat in silence for a few moments. She reached into her desk and pulled out some sake and took a long swig. As if a dam broke, tears started to flow. "Damn you brat, you were supposed to live," she clenched her teeth. Her head fell onto her desk after taking another swig.** _ **And so, the damn curse claims another one…**_ **she thought miserably as she drifted into her memories of her loved ones.**

 **Darkness took over the sky, and the moon shined down on Konoha. Things were going as normal except for something strange occurring in the morgue.**

"Ah, this is most likely why this world was marked," Kami informed her fellow blond.

 **The blond's body laid lifelessly on a metal slab in the dark when his body started glowing a faint gold. Chakra started emitting from him warming the cold room, gathering around his body. The levels of chakra continued to rise gathering the attention of the shinobi of Konoha. Shinobi of all ranks filled directly toward the site joined by the Hokage and her apprentice. When they saw the blonde's body glowing, they paused. "Hokage-sama, what do we do?" a random jonin asked.**

 **Tsunade had rushed over in fear that someone was doing something to Naruto's body. She hadn't been expecting Naruto's body to be the source. She raised her hand, "Hold off for now," she answered, hoping for some sort of miracle.**

 **The crowd watched as his body started to slowly turn transparent as if looking at a spirit. The chakra continued to rise yet the comforting warmth never left. Then, all the chakra condensed onto him and he burst in hundreds of small balls of light. Tsunade reached out to grab onto any piece of Naruto, but the light just passed through her before fading away.**

"Well, that was unexpected," Naruto replied after a moment of staring.

"Ditto. I expected you to be revived or something of that nature," she commented.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure…"

 **On that day, Naruto's body had vanished off the face of the Elemental Nations. There was no sign, no hint or trace. It was as if he no longer existed. No one knew what happened, but people put together theories. Some argued that it was the Kyūbi dying once and for all, most disagreed with that since they didn't feel any malice. Others assumed someone stole the boy's body. Some theories sounded silly; others more plausible.**

"You have any theories?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kami rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I do have one," she relented and decided to elaborate. "I believe your body may have turned into chakra and got released into the world. It would explain why no one could find a trace of your body, but I'm not sure if I'm right or not," she commented, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"I like your theory better than mine," Naruto replied with a shiver.

"What was your theory?"

"That I turned into a ghost."

"Oh."

"I don't like ghosts…"

"Fair enough."

 **Three long years passed by in the Elemental Nations. The world continued to move on without the blonde's presence. That would not last for much longer. Somewhere in a random forest, wisps of golden light started to condense onto itself. Very slowly for the last three years, the light was been making its way to this location. As the light continued to grow, it started taking a form. An older and distinctly male humanoid form.**

 **An explosion of chakra suddenly radiated from its body; a feeling of warmth shot over the Elemental Nations. Everyone felt it as if a wave of comforting warmth and innocence washed over them. At the epicenter of this chakra storm, the figure finished taking shape.**

 **He had glowing golden skin with a slightly darker shade of spikey golden hair. He wore a long golden cloak that appeared to be living flames with intricate black patterns over it. However, the most distinctive feature was his nine golden tails swishing back and forth behind him. When he slowly opened his eyes, a vibrant golden glow emanated from them.**

"Well, I believe we were sort of right on you being revived," Kami commented while staring at the blonde's new form. She had a small blush appear on her cheeks. _Hot_ , she thought to herself.

"I look so cool!" he cheered in awe.

 **His golden eyes looked around in confusion. He didn't know where he was, and his memories were all jumbled together. He could remember some things. He remembered a sage bringing him and his eight siblings into the world, but he also remembered growing up in a village. He couldn't piece the two together almost as if they were separate, to begin with.**

"I think I merged with Kurama," Naruto said thoughtfully, and Kami hummed in agreement.

 **A feeling of serenity washed over him and he gazed up into the heavens. "A shared soul of two brought together by the cold grasp. You are our champion; our child of prophecy. You're our will. Fulfill your destiny and bring upon your judgment to this land," multiple voices layered upon one another whispered to him. The feeling of serenity vanished alongside them.**

… **and so, the child of prophecy picked a random direction and began walking. He would judge the world for himself, but first, he needed to figure himself out. Some time walking would give him time to clear up his thoughts. While he did that, the Elemental Nations scrambled together to investigate his appearance.**

The screen went blank leaving more questions than answers. "So, I think I merged with Kurama, but I don't know what those voices are," Naruto said breaking the silence. He didn't know how he felt about that.

"Most likely some divine being," Kami answered.

"Like you?"

"It very well could have been me that revived you in that world."

"Wait, how does that work? Wouldn't you know if you did that?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Yes and no. There are multiple versions of myself out there, but we created one another to run different domains. We're connected with one another and can share our experiences whenever we desire. However, like me, we get bored and if we knew everything it wouldn't help. This way, we don't know what's happening all the time while also always knowing what's happening all the time," she said as clearly as she could for her fellow blond.

Naruto nodded slowly at her explanation.

"Now, what did you think of that world?" Kami asked as usual.

"Different and I'm not sure I liked this one," Naruto said honestly and when Kami continued to eye him, he decided to elaborate. "My death hurt my precious people. Tsunade-baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Kakashi-sense and everyone else I care for were hurt or feeling guilty for my death. I didn't like seeing them that way."

"I understand. We don't like seeing the people we love hurt. We'd do almost anything to protect what is ours," she commented.

"Yeah, yeah we would…"

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reading another chapter of Death Watching! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one! Have a nice one!


End file.
